


Something in the language of trees

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: вселенная, в которой Исак получает деньги за то, что дружит с Эвеном
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 9





	Something in the language of trees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something in the language of trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055028) by [scarletbluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletbluebird/pseuds/scarletbluebird). 



Апрель 2020:

Дорогой Эвен!

Я сейчас еду на трамвае к тебе домой, чтобы отдать Элиасу это письмо. За окном начинается снег. Мне так много нужно тебе сказать, а на часах почти 21:21. Я жалею, что мне не хватило смелости признаться тебе во всём с самого начала. Вместо этого я позволил тебе уйти с мыслью, что ты никогда не был мне дорог.

Прости, что я врал тебе. Прости, что я причинил тебе боль. Я боялся тебя потерять, но в итоге всё равно потерял.

Если бы я был смелее, то сказал бы: «Я влюблён в тебя». Если бы я был смелее, то сказал бы: «Пожалуйста, не уходи».

Я написал для тебя сценарий фильма, но, пожалуйста, не думай, что обязан его читать. Мне бы хотелось быть достаточно бескорыстным и не отдавать его тебе.

Я надеюсь, что в одной из вселенных я заслуживаю быть с тобой.

С любовью,

Исак.

.

Ветер говорил со мной сквозь листву – шептал что-то на языке деревьев. Это было твоё имя и звук твоих шагов под дождём, и то, как я не мог заставить себя произнести _«я люблю тебя»…_

.

Октябрь 2019:

– Слушай, ты просто обязан прийти, – говорит Юнас, и его голос немного искажается в трубке. – Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, как Магнус в очередной раз облажается. Блядь, Исак, на прошлой неделе он решил, что девушка машет ему рукой, но оказалось, что она махала компании, которая стояла позади нас. Когда он это понял, то попытался спрятаться за мусорным бачком. Это было охуенно смешно, настолько, что я чуть ли не до слёз хохотал. 

Исак фыркает, качая головой. – Серьёзно? Он реально ей помахал? – Он медленно идёт к корпусу, где располагается химическая лаборатория, наслаждаясь ощущением солнечного тепла на коже. На широких ступенях лестницы расположились группки студентов, и взрывы громкого смеха то и дело разлетаются в воздухе.

Исак кивает нескольким знакомым, но большинство студентов, кажется, не являются частью научной программы. С каких пор лестница перед его корпусом стала такой популярной? 

– Да, он реально ей помахал, – продолжает смеяться Юнас. – Говорю тебе, бро, это новое дно для него. Мне жаль, но с тех пор, как Вильде начала встречаться с Эвой, он всё никак не успокоится. Мне кажется, он боится, что после общения с ним девчонки становятся лесбиянками, или ещё какую-нибудь херню придумал. 

Исак находит свободное место на ступенях и садится. У него есть ещё примерно десять минут до начала занятий, а впереди ждут три часа в лаборатории… Так что ничего удивительного, что он хочет как можно больше времени провести на улице. 

– Короче в пятницу вечеринка у какого-то парня из театрального, и ты должен прийти.

– Ну не знаю… Мне нужно к понедельнику закончить лабораторную работу… – медленно говорит Исак, наблюдая за группой особо шумных девушек, сидящих тремя ступенями ниже. Боже. Почему если девушки собираются вместе, это всегда так громко? Он отводит глаза, когда они начинают хлопать в ладоши, продолжая оживлённо беседовать. 

– Неееееет, Исак! Отказ не принимается! Ты с нами никуда не ходил с начала семестра…

– Юнас, поверь, я в курсе, – Исак закатывает глаза. – Но я же не сам себе задания выдумываю. 

– Значит в пятницу возьми выходной, – вздыхает Юнас. – Тебе нужно отдыхать, чувак, иначе ты просто сгоришь.

– Боже, ты звучишь как Эскиль, – стонет Исак. – Ладно, ладно, посмотрю, что можно сделать. Но ничего не обещаю. 

– Ладно, Исси! Ловлю тебя на слове. 

– Ничего не обещаю! – повторяет Исак и вешает трубку, прежде чем Юнас успевает сказать ещё что-нибудь. Он снимает кепку и проводит руками по волосам. Они снова стали слишком длинными, и ветер треплет отросшие вьющиеся пряди. Боже, ему так херово. Когда он в последний раз нормально спал всю ночь? В августе? Концепция времени стала очень странной с тех пор, как началась учёба в университете. Такое ощущение, будто он опустил глаза в первый день занятий, а когда поднял их – листья уже из зелёных превратились в оранжевые, а в воздухе чувствуется приближение зимы. Через две недели будет Хэллоуин, а Исак даже не заметил, как пролетел сентябрь. 

Он смотрит время на телефоне и тяжело вздыхает, когда видит, что осталось пять минут. Он снова надевает кепку и поднимает голову. В самом низу лестницы сидит группа парней, смеющихся и толкающих друг друга. Исак чувствует резкий укол внутри – приступ ностальгии. Чёрт, ему обязательно надо повидаться с друзьями в эту пятницу. Исак беспокойно ёрзает. 

Он качает головой, пытаясь взбодриться, и понимает, что всё это время смотрел на одного из парней на ступеньках и что тот тоже на него смотрит.

Вспыхивая от смущения, Исак опускает глаза на свой телефон. Он, не глядя, несколько раз проводит пальцем по экрану, а потом осторожно поднимает голову и из-под ресниц бросает быстрый взгляд на парня, и да, тот продолжает на него смотреть. Блядь. Когда их взгляды встречаются, парень наклоняет голову, и его губы медленно расплываются в улыбке. Вау, и что это за улыбка! Словно солнышко выглядывает из-за туч. Исак понимает, что пялится на него как идиот, но не может заставить себя перестать…

– Исабель! – он вздрагивает от неожиданности и, обернувшись, видит Сану, которая стоит позади него, положив руки на бёдра. – Мы опоздаем. Потом позагораешь, сейчас пора на учёбу. 

– Ох, – стонет Исак, но не может сдержать улыбку, глядя на неё. – Как твои дела, лучшая подружка?

– Явно лучше, чем у тебя, – ухмылка Саны смягчается, и она хмурит брови. – Ты вообще не спишь? 

– Сплю иногда, – отвечает Исак, поднимаясь. Он засовывает телефон в карман и оглядывается. Тот парень больше не смотрит на него. Что-то внутри него сжимается от разочарования, и Исак качает головой от собственной глупости и идёт вслед за Саной вверх по лестнице. 

Пять часов спустя он щурится, уставившись в учебник по биохимии и пытаясь в очередной раз написать верный механизм действия карбоангидразы, как вдруг Эскиль вламывается в его комнату. 

– Какого хрена? – вскрикивает Исак, стискивая зубы, когда его дверь распахивается.

– Вот чёрт, я думал, что дверь приоткрыта, – Эскиль потирает плечо, с преувеличенной обидой надув губы. – Думаю, что навсегда повредил плечо. 

– Ну… это стало бы тебе хорошим уроком и научило бы не вламываться к людям без приглашения, – фыркает Исак, поспешно убирая учебник и тетрадь, чтобы Эскиль их не помял.

– Ты такооооой милый, – заявляет Эскиль, плюхнувшись на кровать, и легонько пинает его ногой. Исак закатывает глаза. Какое-то время они молча лежат, потом Эскиль резко садится.

– А если серьёзно, – тянет он, – когда ты в последний раз стирал постельное бельё?

– Убирайся отсюда, – Исак начинает шлёпать его тетрадью. – Я занят очень серьёзными вещами…

– Какими, например? Дрочкой? У тебя скоро рука отвалится, если ты продолжишь в том же духе… – кричит Эскиль, когда Исак даёт ему подзатыльник. 

– УБИРАЙСЯ! – кричит он, и Эскиль скатывается с кровати, неуклюже падая на пол.

– Такой обидчивый, – заявляет он, поднимаясь на ноги. Он практически бросается к двери, всем своим видом демонстрируя радость, словно выполнил главную задачу в жизни – взбесил Исака. Исак думает, что это вполне может быть правдой. – И, кстати, малыш гей, ты опаздываешь с арендой… – Внезапно его лицо становится абсолютно серьёзным. – Я могу подстраховать тебя, Исси, но я не могу себе позволить делать это каждый месяц. 

– Я знаю, – бормочет Исак, чувствуя, как ком тревоги подкатывает к горлу. – Прости, Эскиль, я работаю над этим. – По правде говоря, учёба выматывает его слишком сильно, чтобы думать о поисках работы. Кажущиеся бесконечными ночные часы он проводит на границе сна и бодрствования, в странном сером мире, полном вопросов «что если». Исак боится этих «что если» едва ли не больше, чем ненавидит «нужно было». 

– Хочешь, чтобы я замолвил за тебя словечко перед моим другом Оскаром? 

– Нет, не надо, у меня есть кое-какие варианты, – врёт Исак и начинает перекладывать учебники. – Но спасибо.

– Окееей, – Эскиль смотрит на него какое-то мгновение, опираясь на дверной косяк.

Исак вопросительно поднимает брови, и Эскиль вздыхает.

– Ладно, ладно, ухожу. – Он выходит в коридор.

– И закрой дверь! – кричит Исак ему вслед, качая головой, а потом снова берёт книгу. На какое-то время он полностью погружается в свою лабораторную работу, но потом настойчивое жужжание телефона где-то в недрах кровати отвлекает его мысли от аминокислот. Он вздыхает и снимает блокировку с экрана. У него три непрочитанных сообщения:

 **Мама (20:43):** любите врагов ваших, относитесь к ним с добром, давайте взаймы, не ожидая ничего взамен, и вы будете вознаграждены, и станете детьми всемогущего, ибо он добр даже к неблагодарным и злым.

Исак закусывает губу и в результате так и не отвечает матери. Бог – та ещё задница. 

**Юнас (22:56) :** йо, бро, ты жив? Мы тусим у меня, приходи

 **Магнус (23:01):** захвати мою синюю толстовку. Кажется, забыл её у тебя, когда мы в последний раз играли

Я не могу прийти сегодня, если вы хотите,  
чтобы я смог выбраться с вами в пятницу

Блядь, как это возможно, что уже почти полночь? Исак бросает телефон на кровать и, запустив руки в волосы, с силой дёргает их, наслаждаясь тем, как слёзы обжигают глаза. Потом после минутной передышки снова возвращается к учебникам. Он даёт себе обещание, что закончит всё к двум часам.

. 

На часах 3:30 утра, и он бездумно просматривает посты в инстаграме с хештегом «космос», смотрит на большую фотографию Юпитера, только что опубликованную NASA. Вселенная такая охуенно безумная. Возможно, у него дерьмовая жизнь, но на самом деле он всего лишь пыль в бесконечности космоса. Исак трёт глаза рукой. В какой-то степени эта мысль успокаивает – осознание, что он не слишком-то важен. Ну и что, если он завалит практику по макроскопической анатомии? Ну и что, если он не говорил со своими родителями десять с половиной месяцев? Ну и что, если, блядь, он не может спать? Земля будет вращаться несмотря ни на что, ему на зло. Исак делает скриншот фотографии туманности и ставит её на заставку телефона.

В 4:45 он натягивает кроссовки и, с трудом переставляя ноги от усталости, медленно тащится по коридору, чтобы не разбудить соседа. Исак спускается по узкой лестнице и выходит в ночь. На улице холодно, и его дыхание словно прозрачный призрак вокруг его лица. Исак останавливается у обочины, делая глубокий вдох и позволяя холоду наполнить лёгкие, обжечь грудь изнутри. Ветер сдувает влажные волосы с его лба. 

Исак долго бездумно бредёт по улице, проходя мимо фонарей, словно привидение. Когда он добирается до Осло-фьорда, дрожащие ноги ведут его к шаткой скамейке, и он смотрит на тёмную воду, представляя очертания островов, раскинувшихся под бездонным небом. Он практически может разглядеть в темноте остров Ховедойя. Вода, накатывающая на берег, звучит в ночи, как скорбящее существо. Он думает: «Я не могу сдаться». Он думает: «Господи, как я устал».

Мир вокруг него медленно трансформируется из тёмно-серого в фиолетовый, а затем в грязно-розовый. Исак трогает пальцем смятый листок бумаги со стихотворением в кармане, и пытается отвлечься от всего. Он настолько вымотался, что у него давит грудь. _«Было бы так легко сбежать»_ , – думает он. Но в результате сидит и наблюдает, как встаёт солнце. 

.

Он вытаскивает себя из кровати во вторник к девяти утра, и ему хочется плакать, когда он заходит в кофейню неподалёку от кампуса. Собралась длинная очередь, которая двигается со скоростью черепахи. Он вытаскивает телефон и открывает сообщения. Уже слишком поздно? Наверное, да, слишком поздно. Но она написала ему накануне, так что может быть… Может быть, она не ненавидит его. Он закусывает губу и, поколебавшись немного, набирает сообщение. 

Привет, мам. Я думал о тебе. Как у тебя дела?

Он с удивлением смотрит на серые точки, появившиеся в окне диалога. Он не ожидал, что она ответит так быстро. Он задерживает дыхание. 

**Мама (09:47):** Исак, я очень рада тебя слышать

Может, у тебя будет время навестить меня на этой неделе? 

Я мог бы прийти в субботу?

Внезапно у него потеют ладони. Он так напряжённо всматривается в экран, что ему кажется, что глаза начинают гореть, как вдруг голос человека на кассе выводит его из ступора.

– Доброе утро, что для вас?

– Хм, большой чёрный кофе, пожалуйста, – говорит Исак, поднимая голову. Слава богу, что он уже сделал заказ, потому что перед ним стоит парень с лестницы. – Ты, – выпаливает Исак, прежде чем успевает сжать свои предательские губы. 

– Я, – с улыбкой соглашается парень. Оказавшись так близко, Исак замечает, что его глаза невероятно синие, и это поражает его до глубины души. – И, кстати? Чёрный кофе? Серьёзно? 

– А что в этом такого? – заикаясь, Исак уходит в оборону. 

Парень пожимает плечами и опирается на стойку. Господи, он ещё и высокий? Вселенная несправедлива. – Ничего, если тебе нравится вкус горелого пластика. – Он наклоняет голову, и прядь волос падает ему на брови. Его волосы кажутся мягкими. 

Исак неуверенно смеётся. – Разве ты не должен рекламировать это заведение, вместо того чтобы рассказывать, какой здесь дерьмовый кофе?

– Ну… – парень пожимает плечами и делает то, что, вероятно, должно выглядеть как подмигивание, только вот вместо одного закрывает оба глаза. – Всё не так серьёзно. – Он берёт стаканчик. – Имя?

– Хм… Исак?

Парень прищуривается и с улыбкой смотрит на него. – Кажется, ты не слишком в этом уверен, – смеётся он, но берёт стаканчик и пишет на нём имя Исака, а потом передаёт измотанному бариста. 

– Кстати, Эвен, – говорит парень, когда Исак протягивает ему деньги. От соприкосновения их пальцев руку Исака словно прошибает током. 

– Что?

– Моё имя. – Парень показывает на бейдж с именем у себя на рубашке, который Исак не замечал до этого. И, разумеется, на его бейдже действительно написано имя «Эвен» – золотыми буквами и смайликом в конце. 

– Ох, – тупо выдыхает Исак.

– Было приятно познакомиться, Исак, – улыбается ему Эвен и поворачивается к следующему покупателю. Исаку ничего не остаётся как отправиться в конец стойки, пытаясь осмыслить всё, что произошло за последние пять минут. Телефон вибрирует у него в руке, и Исак с шумом втягивает в себя воздух, внезапно вспоминая, чем занимался до случайной встречи с Эвеном. 

**Мама (10:02):** это было бы чудесно. Тогда до встречи. Целую, мама.

Ох. Исак понимает, что улыбается. И когда бариста называет его имя, он поднимает голову и успевает поймать на себе взгляд Эвена, чувствуя, как его обдаёт жаром. Он неловко берёт стаканчик с кофе и матерится про себя, когда разливает горячий напиток на свои пальцы. Прекрасно. Он кивает бариста в знак благодарности и вылетает из кофейни, пока не опозорился ещё больше. 

.

Оставшийся день проходит в круговерти трехчасовой лекции и бесконечного практического занятия по макроскопической анатомии. Исак с трудом высиживает обязательную лекцию по литературе, где профессор монотонно бормочет о чём-то, называемым экзистенциализмом, а потом бежит в кафе, чтобы перекусить перед биохимией. Он едва не опаздывает, но слава богу Сана заняла ему место. Она с жалостью смотрит на него, заметив мешки под глазами. Он пожимает плечами – типа ну что тут поделаешь? – и достаёт ноутбук, чтобы открыть презентацию.

Не успевает он и глазом моргнуть, как уже тащится по улице Карла-Юхана по направлению к дому и своей кровати. Они манят его как пение сирен, и Исак думает, что проспит миллион лет – хотя так всегда бывает. Он может спать, пока не ляжет в кровать. Когда он оказывается там, в его голове что-то щёлкает, и он просто не может. Не может отключить свой мозг. Его одолевают тёмные мысли. Пришло то самое время года, и каждую ночь, слушая стук дождя по стеклу, он снова и снова ворочается под одеялом. 

К 03:23 утра он отчаивается настолько, что отправляется в ванную и роется в шкафчике с лекарствами, чтобы найти хоть что-то, что его вырубит. Он находит одну из упаковок Тразодона, выписанного когда-то Линн, и лезет в гугл, чтобы прочитать информацию об этих таблетках. Пробежав глазами пару абзацев, он вытряхивает две, а потом и три таблетки на дрожащую ладонь. Он идёт по тёмному коридору обратно в комнату. «Исак», – думает он, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. «Исак, что ты творишь?» 

.

история о мечте или история о мечтателе…

руки, разрезающие тёмную гладь воды…

долгие часы после, холодные и унылые…

тот, кем я был, не тот, кто я есть, не тот, кем я стал…

.

В пятницу перед тем, как отправиться в лабораторию, Исак идёт на ланч с Эвой. Он чувствует себя, как подошва старого ботинка, поэтому покупает большой чёрный кофе и пьёт его, сидя за одним из круглых столиков кафе в ожидании её прихода. Она появляется, шурша разноцветной юбкой, и машет ему рукой в знак приветствия, прежде чем пойти за едой. 

– Ну как? Что у тебя нового? – прищурившись, спрашивает Эва, жуя пасту. Они решили не тратить время на разговоры ни о чём, осознав, что не виделись почти три недели. 

– К сожалению, ничего, – вздыхает Исак, откусывая бутерброд с сыром. – Учёба в этом семестре просто надирает мне задницу.

– Вот что происходит, когда у тебя слишком много мозгов, и ты выбираешь сложную специальность, – подмигивает ему Эва и отламывает кусочек его хлеба. – Вы с Саной такие. 

– Я знаю, знаю, – Исак закатывает глаза и в шутку отпихивает её руку, когда Эва тянется к его чипсам с паприкой. – Эй! – он накрывает тарелку руками.

– Не жмись – поделись! – напевает Эва, набивая сообщение в телефоне.

– Как дела у Вильде? – спрашивает Исак, игнорируя её комментарий и слизывая паприку с пальцев.

– У неё всё хорошо! – лицо Эвы буквально озаряется, словно кто-то включил внутри неё лампочку. – Она просто обожает свой класс в этом году. Она придумала арт-проект, с которым ей помогают дети. Они делают шляпы из папье-маше. Конечно, у нас в гостиной вечный бардак, – Эва всплескивает руками, но при этом улыбается, а её глаза горят. – Но я в восторге. 

– Мило. – На мгновение Исак позволяет себе представить, каково это. Каково это, когда дома тебя ждёт кто-то, к кому можно прижаться под одеялом холодными ночами, с кем можно читать лёжа на диване дождливыми вечерами. Потом он закатывает глаза и пододвигает тарелку с чипсами к Эве, забыв о голоде. Она с энтузиазмом накидывается на еду, а Исак достаёт телефон и просматривает новые сообщения от парней – в основном всякая ерунда и напоминание от Юнаса, написанное большими буквами, что они собираются у него дома в 19:00, и никакие отговорки не принимаются. Исак тяжело вздыхает и блокирует телефон.

– Ладно, Эва, мне пора, – говорит он, вставая из-за стола. – Постараюсь пережить лабораторную работу и успеть на препати с парнями.

– О, а кто устраивает вечеринку? Я хочу пойти, – спрашивает Эва, хрустя чипсами.

– Понятия не имею, – пожимает плечами Исак. – Какие-то парни с театрального факультета? Напиши Юнасу, он в курсе деталей. – Они касаются друг друга кулаками на прощание, и Исак идёт к выходу, чуть не столкнувшись с каким-то парнем с подносом в руках. – Прости, прости, – Исак корчит рожицу Эве, которая хохочет за столиком, и выскальзывает в коридор. 

Он проходит по главной площади студенческого городка, как вдруг замечает листок, прикреплённый к доске объявлений. Ярко-розовый, развевающийся на ветру. Сначала Исак думает, что неправильно прочитал, поэтому решает вернуться, подходит к доске и прижимает листок пальцем. Нет, текст тот же, что и раньше:

**ищу друга для моего 23-летнего сына. оплата 500крон/неделю. только серьёзные кандидаты, пожалуйста.**

– Какого хрена? – он подозрительно прищуривается. Может, это какой-то странный проект студентов с психологического? 

Он медлит, но потом решает сфотографировать объявление. Говорят, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, и он практически уверен, что Эскиль скоро начнёт продавать его вещи онлайн, если Исак не будет платить свою часть аренды вовремя. По дороге на следующую пару он продолжает говорить себе, что никто не заставляет его звонить по этому номеру.

.

Он выходит из лаборатории гораздо позже, чем должен был, потому что они с Саной хотели убедиться, что всё сделали правильно с бактериальными культурами, с которыми работали. В результате его руки покрыты ярко-оранжевыми пятнами, а голова раскалывается – вероятно, от обезвоживания, так как им не разрешается приносить воду в лабораторию, и Исак не помнит, когда в последний раз её пил. Возможно, вчера вечером?

Придя на трамвайную остановку, он приваливается к стене здания и закрывает глаза, позволяя холодному ветру хлестать себя по щекам, возвращая немного жизни его коже. Он чувствует себя пустым, как старая раковина, которую снова и снова подхватывают морские птицы. Он лезет в карман за телефоном и вдруг понимает, что там нет ключей.

– Какого хрена? – Он лихорадочно роется в сумке, потом заставляет себя успокоиться и медленно пролистывает все тетради и учебники, но нет, ключей нет. На короткий миг Исаку кажется, что он сейчас расплачется, чувствуя давление в глазах, и, _разумеется_ , именно в этот момент подъезжает трамвай, и ему приходится небрежно кидать книги обратно и, хлюпая носом, забраться в вагон, держа рюкзак перед собой. Водитель с подозрением косится на него, когда Исак достаёт проездной. 

Разумеется, трамвай набит битком, потому что это вечер пятницы в Осло, поэтому Исак, с трудом удерживая равновесие у поручня, продолжает запихивать тетради в рюкзак и с облегчением вздыхает, когда ему это удаётся. Он достаёт телефон, чтобы написать Эскилю, и заранее готовится пережить, что его ждёт. 

Привет, ты дома? Я забыл ключи

 **Эскиль (17:35):** Хм, что ты сказал?

Заткнись

 **Эскиль (17:36):** н **е** ты ли читал мне лекцию о безответственности  
и говорил, что я старый, когда я забыл ключи на прошлой неделе?

Эскиль, ты через день ключи забываешь.

Я их забыл ВПЕРВЫЕ за 6 лет. ОДИН РАЗ

 **Эскиль (17:38):** это не заставляет меня войти в твоё положение, исси.

Исак закатывает глаза. Боже, Эскиль иногда излишне драматизирует.

так ты дома или нет?

 **Эскиль (17:39):** нет, я работаю до 22:00, прости, исси <3

– Блядь, – тяжело вздыхает Исак, запихивая телефон в карман толстовки.

– Плохие новости? – Исак вздрагивает и чуть не давится языком, когда поднимает голову и понимает, что человек, стоявший рядом с ним у поручня последние пять минут – никто иной как Эвен. 

– О, привет, – говорит он, удивляясь, почему каждый раз общение с этим шикарным парнем выходит таким неловким. Это кажется несправедливым. По статистике должен быть хоть один случай, когда Исак вёл бы себя нормально.

– Ты в порядке? – Эвен показывает на его рюкзак и снова переводит глаза на Исака. Освещение в трамвае делает его глаза ярко-синими, практически цвета электрик. – Ты выглядел расстроенным, когда зашёл. 

– О, да нет, всё нормально.

– Да? – очень медленно произносит Эвен, прищуриваясь, словно не верит Исаку. Исак понимает, что губы самопроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке. 

– Ну… – Он с шумом выдыхает. – Я понял, что забыл ключи… а мой сосед работает до 10 вечера. – Он пожимает плечами, закусывая губу и надеясь, что Эвен не считает его слишком глупым. Перекрывая громкий стук его сердца, водитель трамвая объявляет следующую остановку. 

– Ох, ненавижу, когда такое случается, – доброжелательно говорит Эвен, хотя Исак сомневается, что тот когда-нибудь сталкивался с подобным. Он отводит взгляд от Исака, наблюдая за заходящими людьми, и кусает губы, словно раздумывает о чём-то. Исак пытается не так очевидно пялиться на него, но это трудно: профиль Эвена – настоящее произведение искусства. Ему удаётся заставить себя отвести взгляд, когда Эвен снова переводит на него глаза.

– Так что ты… – начинает он, когда телефон Исака вдруг начинает звонить, заставляя их обоих вздрогнуть и рассмеяться. 

– Это мой сосед, – извиняющимся тоном говорит Исак, отвечая на звонок. – Эскиль? 

– Ладно, ты мне будешь конкретно должен, – Эскиль, кажется, запыхался. – Линн только что согласилась подойти к нам домой с запасными ключами.

– Да? – Исак испытывает необъяснимое разочарование. – Погоди, она что, выйдет из квартиры?

– ДА, – кричит Эскиль. – И тебе лучше бы скорее оказаться там, потому что, как мы оба с тобой знаем, она выходит из своей квартиры максимум два раза в месяц. Мне пришлось реально её подкупить. 

– Блин, – Исак смотрит в начало набитого трамвая. – Ок, тогда мне надо бежать, следующая остановка моя. 

– ТЫ МНЕ ДОЛЖЕН! – кричит Эскиль, и Исак вешает трубку. Он украдкой смотрит на Эвена и видит, как тот улыбается. 

– Сосед спешит на помощь? – Эвен закусывает обветренную нижнюю губу. 

– Сосед спешит на помощь, – тихо соглашается Исак, чувствуя, как сердце трепещет в груди. Водитель объявляет его остановку. – Ладно, мне надо выходить, – говорит он, внезапно расстраиваясь, что Эскиль решил позаботиться о нём. 

– Обидно, – отвечает Эвен и потом подмигивает ему, заставляя Исака вспыхнуть. Вероятно, это самое ужасное подмигивание, которое видел Исак, но он просто в восторге от этого.

– Ага, – говорит он, закидывая лямку рюкзака на плечо, – точно.

– Увидимся в универе, – бросает Эвен ему вслед. Исак чуть не вываливается из трамвая, когда оборачивается и кивает. 

.

Линн ждёт его на лестнице у квартиры и поднимает руку, чтобы остановить поток его благодарностей.

– Я знаю, – вздыхает она и протягивает ему ключи. – Просто давай такого больше не повторится.

Исак стаскивает шапку и открывает дверь. – Обещаю, – говорит он. – Спасибо, Линн.

Она ловит связку ключей, которую он бросает ей, и закатывает глаза, но всё же соглашается зайти и позволяет ему налить ей чай. 

.

Позднее этим вечером Исак сидит за кухонным столом вместе с парнями, и пустые пивные банки окружают их словно ряды странных идолов. Исак откидывается на спинку стула и закатывает глаза из-за Магнуса, который не может заткнуться уже целых десять минут.

– Да я точно говорю, она была такой клёвой, – Магнус использует пивную банку в качестве микрофона. Они выпивают уже какое-то время, и Магнус на верном пути к тому, чтобы захмелеть.

– Ну и насколько клёвой она была? – Юнас подмигивает Исаку, побуждая Магнуса продолжать.

– Она тебя разводит, – убеждённо качает головой Махди с максимально серьёзным видом –настолько серьёзным, насколько это возможно, если изо рта у тебя торчат чипсы.

– Ааааа, – Юнас начинает хлопать в ладоши.

– Нет, – восклицает Магнус, удивлённый настолько, что чуть не роняет банку с пивом. – Исак. Исак, а ты что думаешь? Она же меня не разводит, правда?

– Хм? – Исак щурится, пытаясь вспомнить, о чём они говорили. По правде говоря, он думает об огромном отчёте по биохимии, который ждёт его в спальне. Не забыл ли он записать адрес сайта, о котором говорила Сана? – Я не знаю, Магнус, – медленно произносит он. – Она в результате дала тебе свой номер?

– Нет, – дуется Магнус, но потом широко улыбается. – Но она приняла мой запрос в друзья на Фейсбуке!

Исак наклоняет голову и переглядывается с Юнасом. – Ну не знаю, парни, – тянет он, – возможно, он ей и правда понравился.

– Неееет, – смеётся Махди.

– Да ну тебя, Исак, – качает головой Юнас.

– Исак, я тебя люблю! – кричит Магнус. Он перегибается через стол и приобнимает Исака.

– Да блин, Магнус, ты меня пивом обливаешь! – Исак отталкивает его, и Магнус со смехом отстраняется. Исак закатывает глаза и трёт мокрые штаны. Ну отлично, теперь от него до конца вечера будет нести пивом. Однако он всё равно смеётся над выражением лица Магса, когда тот пытается отхлебнуть пива и понимает, что банка пуста. Юнас истерически ржёт.

– Блин, – говорит Махди, показывая на ряд пустых банок. – Кажется, мы всё выпили.

– Всё норм, – отсмеявшись, заверяет его Юнас. – Нам всё равно пора идти. Я обещал Эве, что мы придём к одиннадцати.

– Эва уже набухается к тому моменту, – икает Магнус, пытаясь найти свою обувь. Исак обнаруживает его левый ботинок под диваном и протягивает ему.

– Говори за себя, – заявляет он, когда они со смехом вываливаются из квартиры. Исак быстро закрывает дверь, и они скатываются вниз по лестнице, гогоча над Махди, который чуть не падает, запутавшись в собственных шнурках.

На улице очень холодно, и Исак откидывает голову назад, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Небо ясное, и, выдыхая, он смотрит на звёзды. « _Вега сегодня яркая_ », – думает он, а потом Юнас зовёт его, выдёргивая из размышлений о необъятности космоса.

– Пойдём, дружище, – машет ему Юнас. Парни уже ушли вперёд, оставив Исака на обочине дороги. Он стряхивает с себя оцепенение и бежит за друзьями.

.

Когда они добираются до места назначения, вечеринка уже в самом разгаре. Несколько человек курят на улице, кто-то блюёт в кустах, музыка гремит так громко, что кажется, воздух вибрирует от басов, когда они заходят в дом и пробираются сквозь толпу. Махди и Магнус быстро исчезают на кухне, чтобы взять пива, а Юнас с интересом посматривает на девушек в расшитых блёстками платьях, которые оживлённо что-то обсуждают. Он вопросительно поднимает брови, глядя на Исака, и тот закатывает глаза и жестом велит другу убираться отсюда. Юнас отвешивает ему шутливый поклон и направляется к девушкам. Оставшись один, Исак оглядывается по сторонам, а потом подходит к окну, где кто-то организовал столик с выпивкой.

Он наливает дешёвую водку в стаканчик с содовой, когда слышит смех Эвы и, обернувшись, видит её неподалёку. На ней тоже блестящее платье, и Исак на секунду задумывается, не тематическая ли это вечеринка. 

– Иссаки! – кричит Эва, заметив его, а потом зажимает рот рукой, словно не хочет выболтать чью-то тайну. Она поднимает бутылку шампанского и, покачиваясь, направляется к нему. Упав в его объятия, она заливается смехом. – Я хотела сказать Исияки? Или Ис… – Она замолкает, заметив подошедшую к ним Вильде. – Вильде! Вильде!

По всему лицу Вильде размазаны блёстки, и она счастливо улыбается, когда Эва обвивает руками её шею и начинает целовать. – Привет, Исак! – щебечет она в своей обычной жизнерадостной манере.

– Привет, Вильде, – отвечает Исак с улыбкой. Эти девчонки тошнотворно милые. Это отвратительно – они вместе уже четыре года, но, кажется, у них по-прежнему продолжается медовый месяц.

– Исак! – Вильде хитро прищуривается, глядя на него.

– Я что-то пропустил? – спрашивает Исак, указывая на её макияж. – У этой вечеринки какая-то тема? С блёстками?

– Что? Ха, это отличная идея! – Эва начинает рыться в сумочке и радостно взвизгивает, обнаружив косметичку.

– О нет! – вскидывает руки Исак, словно пытаясь возразить, хотя на самом деле признаёт своё поражение. Ему никогда не удаётся отказать Эве, когда она загорается какой-то идеей. Он опускает руки и закрывает глаза, пока она проводит кисточкой по его щекам.

– Какая прелесть! – говорит она, закончив, и они в обнимку с Вильде отходят от него.

.

Комната похожа на вход в другой мир, тёмный, если не считать странных вспышек стробоскопов. Музыка такая громкая, что у Исака мурашки бегут по коже. Кто-то включил проектор, и на стене появилась яркая картинка какого-то фильма, но Исак видит лишь размытые фигуры. Словно два изображения слились в одном кадре, странные, призрачные очертания. Чьи-то изогнутые в улыбке губы, фигуры, движущиеся под водой. Исак зачарованно смотрит на них, пока в него не врезаются люди, разгорячённые алкоголем и танцами. Тогда он пробирается сквозь толпу к заднему крыльцу, прижимая банку пива к груди, чтобы её не раздавили.

На минуту он задумывается, где сейчас Юнас и парни, и пытается вспомнить, когда видел их в последний раз. Может быть, на лестнице? До этого они курили в коридоре, и они с Махди устроили рэп-батл, закончившийся диким смехом. Он помнит, как громко ржал Магнус, а потом… хм. Исак трёт глаза. Черт возьми, он слишком накурился, чтобы разобраться с этим.

– Исак?

Ему требуется секунда, чтобы его затуманенный травкой разум осознал, что кто-то произносит его имя. Исак поворачивает голову, смотрит на парня и – о нет.

– О нет! – произносит он вслух.

– О нет? – повторяет Эвен, подняв брови. Он широко улыбается. Исак замечает, что у него блестящие зубы. Как у акулы. И блёстки в волосах.

Исак качает головой. – Я… хм… я не знаю? Блядь, – говорит он, и Эвен смеётся. – Я так накурился. – Возможно, если он как следует сконцентрируется, то ему удастся провалиться сквозь крыльцо до самого центра земли.

– Да я уж понял, – с улыбкой говорит Эвен. В темноте крыльца его голос странным образом звучит одновременно громче и тише. – Я собирался предложить тебе покурить, но, думаю, тебе уже хватит. – Исак понимает, что у Эвена в руке косяк, который он изящно держит длинными пальцами. Исак просто зачарован этим зрелищем и слишком поздно понимает, что пялится на Эвена как идиот.

– Да, наверное, – медленно произносит он, и Эвен снова смеётся. Он начинает спускаться по ступенькам, и Исак поворачивается, чтобы вернуться в дом, думая: « _ну вот и всё_ », как вдруг Эвен снова обращается к нему.

– Ты идёшь?

Исак идёт за ним к дороге, и Эвен раскуривает косяк, как будто ему плевать, что они стоят на обочине, и мимо них туда-сюда ходят приглашённые на вечеринку. Эвен располагает к себе, притягивает словно магнитом, и Исак без колебаний берёт предложенный ему косяк.

– Так ты первокурсник? – спрашивает Эвен, широко улыбаясь.

– А ты что, второкурсник?

– У меня последний год, – усмехнувшись, отвечает Эвен. – А потом настоящая жизнь.

– Боже, – Исак выдавливает из себя смешок. – И какая у тебя специализация?

– Киноведение.

– Киноведение? – прищурившись, спрашивает Исак. – Типа режиссура?

– Ага, – кивает Эвен, выдыхая облако дыма. Невозможно отвести глаз от изгиба его шеи. – А у тебя какая?

– Хм, наука, – это всё, что может выдавить из себя Исак, чувствуя, как кружится голова.

– Просто наука? – заливается смехом Эвен. Его улыбка похожа на электрическую искру.

Исак чувствует, как губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке. – Заткнись.

– Да вы просто мастер конкретики, мистер Учёный, – Эвен задевает плечом плечо Исака.

– Ну что сказать, – пожимает плечами Исак, выдыхая дым изо рта. Он отчаянно пытается придумать что-нибудь остроумное, но ничего не приходит в голову. Они несколько минут стоят в тишине, передавая друг другу косяк, пока он не становится таким коротким, что их пальцы практически соприкасаются.

– Так что, мистер Учёный, вы сами накладывали блёстки? – Эвен прикасается к своей щеке.

– Ха, нет, – Исак закусывает губу. – Это сделала моя подруга Эва. Я был не в курсе, что блёстки – это тема вечеринки.

Эвен улыбается, и его глаза превращаются в щёлочки, окружённые мелкими морщинками. – Я не уверен, что была какая-то тема, – смеётся он.

– Что? Но она сказала… – Исак замолкает и вспоминает свой разговор с Эвой. – Вот блин.

Эвен снова начинает хохотать, и спустя минуту Исак присоединяется к нему. Да плевать, что у него всё лицо в блёстках, и он, наверное, выглядит как тупица. Плевать.

Спустя какое-то время появляется Юнас. Он приходит в тот момент, когда Эвен и Исак горячо спорят, сравнивая творчество Nas и раннего Эминема, до того, как он стал всемирно известным – Эвен повторяет это снова и снова.

– Привет, дружище, – говорит он, хлопая Исака по плечу. – Готов двигать к дому?

– Конечно. – Исак определённо не готов, но не знает, как сказать об этом Юнасу, чтобы Эвен не заметил. Он округляет глаза, но Юнас накурился так же сильно, как и он, поэтому не замечает отчаянных попыток Исака.

.

Когда на следующее утро начинает звонить будильник, Исак отчаянно пытается его выключить, а потом снова забирается под одеяло и сворачивается калачиком с ощущением, что сейчас умрёт. Его голову словно зажали в тиски, и у него такое чувство, будто внутри его черепа какой-то парень яростно играет на ударных, превращая его глазные яблоки в желе.

Собрав последние силы, Исак заставляет себя дышать через нос и медленно сесть.

– Господи, – говорит Эскиль, когда они сталкиваются в коридоре. – Изыди. Возвращайся туда, откуда пришёл, – он в шутку складывает пальцы наподобие креста и отправляется на кухню.

– Ммммм, да пошёл ты, – бормочет Исак и медленно тащится в ванную. Он стягивает с себя всю одежду и стоит под душем целых десять минут, прежде чем постепенно начинает чувствовать себя человеком. Ему приходится выскочить из ванны, когда рвота подкатывает к горлу, и, скрючившись над унитазом, он клянётся, что это был последний раз, когда он употреблял алкоголь. Он, блядь, теперь взрослый, так что давно пора начать вести себя соответствующе.

Он чистит зубы и хмуро рассматривает себя в зеркало, потом отводит взгляд и сплёвывает пасту. Опирается руками на тумбу и несколько секунд делает глубокие вдохи, наполняя лёгкие и стараясь выдыхать с максимальной силой. Потом качает головой.

– Ладно, Исак, – бормочет он. – Ладно.

Эскиль напевает себе под нос на кухне, когда Исак тихо крадётся по коридору и выскальзывает из квартиры. Он оказывается на трамвайной остановке на несколько минут раньше, поэтому достаёт телефон, намереваясь проверить истории в инстаграме NASA, как вдруг замечает сообщение, присланное с незнакомого номера. Когда Исак его открывает, то чуть не роняет телефон. Он совершенно потерял связь с реальностью прошлой ночью и почти не помнит, как Юнас тащил его по улице. Но Исаку кажется, что на его плече лежала рука Эвена, и совершенно очевидно, что в какой-то момент они обменялись телефонами, но он не помнит…

– Вот блин, – бормочет он, прочитав сообщение.

 **Неизвестный абонент (04:47):** привет, это эвен бэк насхайм, со вчерашней вечеринки. Ты обещал ответить :P

Сообщение было отправлено в 4:47 утра – кто вообще отправляет сообщения в такую рань? Исак понятия не имеет, как ответить, поэтому блокирует телефон и закрывает глаза, пытаясь справиться с настойчиво сдавливающей виски головной болью.

.

Ехать на трамвае к своему старому дому странно, словно возвращаешься к полузабытому сну, в котором перепутаны все детали. Дом на углу теперь выкрашен в красный цвет, а не в синий. У соседа во дворе появилось новое дерево, на ветвях которого шелестят красные осенние листья. Даже его дом выглядит по-другому, кажется незнакомым в ярком утреннем свете. Качели во дворе, которые так любила Леа, висят на одной верёвке, вторая, оборвавшаяся, гниёт на земле.

Исак горбится от холода и подходит к входной двери. Закусив губу, он нажимает на кнопку звонка. Он слышит, как он звенит где-то внутри, прислушивается к тихим шагам, медленно приближающимся к двери. Он медленно втягивает в себя воздух, ещё и ещё; ветер усиливается, заставляя листья шелестеть. _Исак, Исак, ты дома..._

– Исак? – Его мама щурится, глядя на него в утреннем свете. У неё бледное лицо, словно она давно не бывала на солнце, но глаза ясные.

Приятно видеть маму. На удивление приятно. Тяжёлые воспоминания по-прежнему живы, но ему не так трудно, как он ожидал. Мама показывает ему цветы, которые выращивает на подоконниках на кухне, горшки с пряными травами, появившимися из посаженных побегов. Айна, мамина помощница, живущая с ней, улыбается Исаку с дивана, и он вдруг понимает, что впервые за долгое время чувствует себя таким счастливым.

– А это базилик, который я выращиваю, – говорит мама, поднимая дрожащую, но уверенную руку, чтобы осторожно прикоснуться к листу. – Мне кажется, он у меня уже почти год.

– Потрясающе выглядит, мам, – улыбается Исак, и Марианне улыбается ему в ответ.

– Пойдём, я покажу тебе суккуленты в другой комнате. – Она тянет его за рукав и ведёт по коридору в гостиную. Ему странно стоять там у пианино, и Исаку приходится напомнить себе не напрягаться. Но мама ничего не говорит, морщинки вокруг её глаз не становятся глубже. В какой-то момент Исак медленно выдыхает и смотрит, как мать двигается по комнате, залитой полуденным солнцем.

.

Лишь на следующее утро, лёжа в кровати, Исак вспоминает о сообщении и берёт телефон.

После десяти минут мучений он наконец отправляет Эвену всего одно слово – _«привет»._ Потом бросает телефон себе на грудь и стонет, закрывая глаза ладонями. Секунду спустя мобильный начинает вибрировать, и Исак чувствует, как лицо вспыхивает ещё до того, как он хватает трубку.

 **Эвен БН (08:22):** он заговорил! я подумал, что, может,  
моя первоклассная трава тебя убила.

ХА, я мастер

 **Эвен БН (08:26):** Oу, мастер, да?

Ага

 **Эвен БН (08:32):** в таком случае тебе стоит попробовать мою новую партию

Когда?

– Ой, ну надо же, кто-то рано встал.

Исак взвизгивает от неожиданности и проливает на себя молоко из тарелки с хлопьями. – Твою мать! – Он оборачивается и сердито смотрит на Эскиля, которому хватает совести выглядеть хотя бы немного виноватым.

– Упс, – Эскиль поднимает руки. – Прости. Но в этом есть свои плюсы: эту футболку наверняка уже давно нужно было постирать.

– Иди нахуй. – Исак дёргает прилипшую к животу футболку. Она вся мокрая, и капли молока стекают на его трусы. Великолепно. Придётся идти в душ во второй раз.

Эскиль цокает языком. – Ну что за выражения, малыш гей, да ещё с утра пораньше.

– Да, ещё рано, – огрызается Исак, поставив тарелку в раковину. – У меня много дел, часть которых я не смог сделать раньше, потому что кто-то полночи не давал мне покоя своей музыкой джунглей.

– Музыкой джунглей? – заливается смехом Эскиль. – Ох, Исак, ты имеешь в виду драм-н-бэйс?

– Пф, – фыркает Исак, выходя в коридор. Стянув футболку, он бросает её в переполненную корзину с грязным бельём. – Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю, – ворчит он, направляясь в свою комнату.

– Ты уже нашёл работу? – кричит Эскиль ему вслед.

– Я этим занимаюсь! – кричит Исак в ответ, захлопывая за собой дверь. Где-то минуту он стоит и негодует из-за несправедливости бытия, а потом, сгорбившись, тащится к шкафу. Ему нужно гораздо больше времени, чем хотелось бы, чтобы найти чистую одежду, но наконец он со вздохом натягивает на себя зелёную футболку.

– Блядь, – звук его голоса наполняет пустую комнату. – Мне нужно найти работу.

И тут он вспоминает.

.

Исак мгновенно узнаёт его. Это Эвен.

– Ох, – тупо выдыхает он, потому что его мозг не способен ни на что большее, лишь на беззвучный крик.

– Да, это мой сын, – Лара с любовью смотрит на фотографию. Её губы изогнуты в полуулыбке. У Исака больно сжимается сердце от одного взгляда на неё. Поэтому он отворачивается и смотрит в окно. На улице пасмурно и ветрено, и водоворот опавших листьев преследует людей, закутанных в толстые шарфы и шапки с помпонами. Когда Исак чувствует, что дышать становится легче, он снова поворачивается в женщине.

– Кажется, я видел его, – говорит он и сжимает губы, чтобы не выпалить что-то типа «Я курил с ним косяк на прошлой неделе», или «он очень симпатичный», или «я писал о нём», или «я теряю способность думать, когда вижу его»…

– Он прекрасный человек, поверь, я абсолютно объективна, – голос Лары вырывает его из задумчивости. Исак смеётся и продолжает крутить чашку с кофе в ладонях.

– Должен сказать, – продолжает он, нарушая повисшую тишину. – Мне кажется, ему не особо нужны друзья.

– О, у него много приятелей, – вздыхает Лара, – но среди них нет тех, с кем он был бы особенно близок. У него были близкие друзья в Бакке, но с тех пор… – она замолкает, словно ей больше нечего сказать.

– Не обижайтесь, но… э-э-э… – Исак чешет затылок, пытаясь найти правильные слова, чтобы не выглядеть полным мудаком. – Мне кажется, это довольно подло.

Лара кивает, будто знала, что он заговорит об этом. – Я понимаю, – медленно произносит она. – И я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, из-за чего тебе будет неудобно. Я не прошу тебя по-настоящему с ним сближаться, но, может, просто пообщаешься с ним? – Она наклоняет голову и многозначительно смотрит на него. – Как знать, может, вам обоим нужен друг.

« _Эта женщина_ », – думает Исак, – « _должно быть, действительно любит своего сына_ ». Он целую минуту крутит в руках чашку с кофе, обдумывая её предложение. Он по-прежнему испытывает странные чувства по этому поводу, но ведь никто не просит его скреплять договор кровью. К тому же он всё равно увидится с Эвеном на вечеринке в конце недели, так что это может сработать.

Боже, и он хочет, чтобы у него появился повод поговорить с Эвеном Бэк Насхаймом, и вот это _более_ серьёзная проблема. Блядь. Блядь, и ему нужны деньги, чтобы заплатить свою часть аренды, а то Эскиль и правда решит продавать его вещи в интернете, пока Исак на занятиях. Пиздецкий пиздец.

Ох, да пошло всё. – Ладно, я согласен, – скороговоркой выпаливает он, и Лара с облегчением улыбается – её улыбка такая же сияющая, как у её сына.

– Спасибо, Исак, – говорит она, словно он делает ей одолжение. Исак заставляет себя кивнуть.

– Без проблем, – отвечает он. Ох, в какой-то вселенной он не пожалеет о принятом решении. Возможно, ему повезёт, и так случится именно в этой вселенной. Скорее всего нет. 

.

– Бро, – Юнас ударяет кулаком по его кулаку и прислоняет скейтборд к скамейке.

– Как дела? – Исак закрывает учебник по макроскопической анатомии и отодвигается, освобождая место для Юнаса. Потом смотрит вокруг. Сегодня среда, и студенты собираются в группы посреди дороги: яркие шарфы, и рюкзаки, и громкие голоса.

– Чем занимался на выходных?

– Да ничем, – Исак стучит ногой по скамейке. – Ну… я навещал маму.

Он поднимает глаза на Юнаса, но лицо друга, как и всегда, не выражает ничего кроме безмятежности. Он наблюдает за проходящим мимо них мужчиной в деловом костюме, а потом переводит взгляд на Исака. – Да? – спокойно говорит он. – Ты в порядке?

Исак порывисто выдыхает. – Да, – медленно отвечает он. – Думаю, да.

– Как она?

– Она… кажется, хорошо. Она счастлива. Выращивает много растений.

– Серьёзно? – улыбается Юнас. – Думаешь, она поделится с нами?

– Не таких растений, – Исак закатывает глаза.

– Да ладно, твоя мама была бы охуенным наркобароном.

– Я даже думать об этом не хочу.

Они оба смеются.

– Я рад, что ей лучше, – тихо говорит Юнас.

Исак улыбается, глядя под ноги. – Я тоже.

.

 **Эвен БН (10:09):** ты идёшь на вечеринку в четверг?

не знаю, а ты?

 **Эвен БН (13:21):** думал пойти. у меня всё ещё есть новая травка

Точно. Я, наверное, пойду.

 **Эвен БН (13:27):** круто, тогда увидимся

пока

– Что это? – Сана использует свой карандаш в качестве указки.

– Э-э-э, – тянет Исак, – решётчатая пластинка… какого-то дерьма.

– Какого-то дерьма? – Сана вскидывает брови. У неё сегодня широкие чёрные стрелки на веках.

– Ну… – Исак чешет голову и поправляет кепку. – Решётчатой кости?

– Бинго, – Сана крутит в руке карандаш, потом говорит, – твоя очередь.

Исак кивает и поворачивает череп, стоящий у них на столе. – Вот это. – Когда Сана сердито смотрит на него, он недоумённо спрашивает: – Что?

– Выбери что-нибудь посложнее, – настаивает она, листая свою тетрадь.

Исак закатывает глаза, но потом показывает на подвисочный гребень клиновидной кости. Сана поджимает губы и около минуты напряжённо думает, а потом даёт правильный ответ.

– Шесть с плюсом, – они хлопают друг друга по ладоням.

– За каким лабораторным столом ты будешь на анатомии? – спрашивает Исак, когда они собирают вещи. Наступил конец дня, и коридоры корпуса забиты студентами. Он кивает нескольким знакомым и ждёт, пока Сана запихнёт в сумку толстый учебник по биологии.

– За 13-м, – отвечает она, пока они пробираются по коридору. Она открывает дверь и придерживает её, чтобы Исак мог пройти.

– Спасибо, – Исак поёживается, оказавшись на морозном воздухе. – Это отстой, потому что я где-то в конце. За 34-м, что ли.

– Мы бы всё равно спорили, кому достанется скальпель, – говорит Сана, и они улыбаются.

– Вы с Юсефом пойдёте на вечеринку в четверг? – Исак останавливается у своего велосипеда и снимает с него замок.

Сана пожимает плечами. – Мы думали пойти. Кажется, кто-то из его друзей её устраивает.

– Да, Магнус очень хочет пойти. – Исак забирается на велосипед и поправляет кепку. Сана смотрит на него искоса. – Что?

– Ничего, – хмыкает она в своей обычной всезнающей манере. Исак любит, когда её проницательность направлена не на него. – Ну тогда увидимся там, Исабель.

– Конечно, Санасол, – подмигивает он ей и отправляется на встречу с Юнасом.

.

Когда наступает четверг, Исак чувствует себя вымотанным и издёрганным. Он не уверен, как это работает, знает лишь, что должен завтра отправить Ларе мэйл, а он ведь даже ещё не видел Эвена. Он хочет увидеть Эвена. У него неприятно сводит желудок. Он идёт за парнями и слушает их пустую болтовню – Магнус как обычно что-то оживлённо рассказывает.

К моменту их появления вечеринка уже в полном разгаре. Музыку слышно с улицы. Исак на мгновение останавливается у обочины, судорожно выдыхает и идёт за друзьями в дом. Махди и Магнус практически сразу отделяются, направляясь к группе танцующих девушек. Исак замечает Сану и Юсефа, увлечённо беседующих о чём-то, сидя на одном из диванов, и подумывает подойти к ним, но потом понимает, что Сана, вероятно, его убьёт. Юнас предлагает пойти на кухню за выпивкой, и Исак идёт за ним, как вдруг замечает Эвена.

Исак не может описать этого словами, но в Эвене есть что-то притягательное, отчего у него болит сердце. Исак не может отвести от него глаз. Эвен проталкивается сквозь толпу и останавливается перед ним. У него влажные от пота волосы, вьющиеся на висках, и широкая улыбка, озаряющая светом всё лицо. Синие глаза сверкают, когда он произносит: – Исак, ты пришёл. – Словно это какое-то откровение. Словно был шанс, что Исак не появится здесь.

– Привет, – говорит Исак, спиной чувствуя присутствие Юнаса. Юнаса, который, вероятно, сейчас многозначительно смотрит на него из-под густых бровей. – Да, я подумал, что мы заглянем заодно.

– Заодно? – Эвен поднимает брови, и его глаза искрятся смехом.

– Ну да, – краснея, закатывает глаза Исак. – Ну знаешь, раз уж мы всё равно были в этом районе.

– В этом районе? – Теперь Эвен явно смеётся над ним, но вместо раздражения Исак чувствует растекающееся тепло внутри. Нежность. Или кислотный рефлюкс. Что-то, о чём он не хочет думать.

– Да, Исак, в этом районе? – Ох блядь, Юнас явно находит это забавным. И вот оно – его наконец охватывает раздражение. Исак хмурится.

– Да, Юнас, – говорит он, округляя глаза, словно говорит: _«блядь, заткнись сейчас же, спасибо»_. – Мы были в этом районе.

Юнас пожимает плечами. – Ну да, мы проходили мимо, – бросает он. « _Да. Спасибо, Юнас, можешь жить дальше»._

– Что ж, я рад, что ты нашёл время в своём забитом расписании, – улыбается Эвен. Его глаза сияют в тусклом свете комнаты. Музыка гремит так громко, что Исак вдруг понимает, что они практически кричат, чтобы слышать друг друга сквозь бьющие по вискам басы.

Он ухмыляется, глядя на Эвена. – Ну что сказать, я очень щедрый человек.

– Ох! – Эвен откидывает голову и хохочет. Когда Исак осмеливается посмотреть на Юнаса, брови друга готовы рассказать ему целую историю. « _Да, да похуй, Юнас, помнишь тебе нравилась та рыжая девчонка, и я помогал тебе с ней_ », – пытается ответить ему Исак, многозначительно поднимая собственные. Кажется, у него это получается, потому что Юнас говорит:

– Ладно, пойду за пивом, где кухня?

Эвен показывает ему, куда идти, и внезапно они оказываются одни в комнате, набитой танцующими под дабстеп студентами, и улыбаются друг другу.

– Хочешь пива? – кричит Эвен и без объяснений отдаёт ему свою банку, когда Исак кивает. – Я его не пил, – говорит он, заметив недоумение на лице Исака, как будто это всё объясняет. Но пиво приятно холодит руку, и Исаку нужно хоть _что-то_ , что придаст ему смелости, поэтому он делает несколько глотков. Он ведь уже тусил с Эвеном раньше, только вот в этот раз ему… Платят за это? Он быстро отгоняет эту неприятную мысль.

Они находят пустой диван и садятся, и Эвен тут же начинает рассказывать о короткометражке, над которой работает. Исак слушает молча, потягивает пиво и смотрит, как Эвен жестикулирует, подчёркивая важные моменты своей истории. Они проводят так весь вечер – люди подходят к ним поздороваться и уходят. В какой-то момент рядом оказывается Сана, и они с Исаком немного болтают об учёбе, потом она отправляется на поиски Эвы. В конце вечеринки Исаку невероятно везёт, потому что Эвен соглашается увидеться с ним через пару дней. Они договариваются встретиться после учёбы, и потом Юнас буквально за шкирку вытаскивает Исака из дома.

– Блин, – смеётся он на обочине. – Вот это ты запал.

– Отъебись, – с улыбкой отмахивается Исак.

.

Он выдавливает из себя неловкий мэйл для Лары. Старается не думать об этом. Нажимает «Отправить». Она переводит ему 500 крон.

.

Они встречаются после занятий и решают пойти к Исаку. Учитывая, что они никогда раньше не проводили время вместе будучи трезвыми, всё идёт на удивление хорошо.

– Какой у тебя любимый предмет? – спрашивает Эвен, словно ему действительно интересно слушать Исака, болтающего о науке.

– Хмммм, – пожимает плечами Исак. – Наверное, клеточная биология?

Эвен наклоняет голову. – Клеточная биология? И что тебе в ней нравится?

– Ну… – Исак хмурится, придумывая самое простое объяснение. – Мне нравится, насколько в ней всё организовано. Ну то есть всё в нашем теле – идеально настроенный механизм, и поразительно, как всё это работает. Например, когда твоя клетка хочет что-нибудь съесть, специальные рецепторы, находящиеся на внешней стороне каждой клетки, сигнализируют о том, что пора её покормить. А ещё в клетках может происходить обмен информацией между органеллами на основе белковых меток… – Исак замолкает, понимая, что несёт какой-то бред, и Эвен скорее всего понятия не имеет, о чём он говорит. Он поднимает голову, ожидая увидеть скучающее выражение на лице Эвена, но тот внимательно смотрит на него, не отводя глаз. От этого взгляда у Исака всё дрожит внутри. – Ну, в общем, мне это очень интересно, вот и всё.

– Ну это и правда кажется интересным. – И, хотя это странно, но, кажется, Эвен действительно так думает.

– Хм, да, а ты? Режиссура – довольно амбициозный карьерный выбор. – Они сейчас гуляют по дворцовому парку, и Исак прислушивается к шелесту листвы на деревьях при порывах ветра. Ему удаётся не споткнуться о камень, который обычно едва не сбивает его с ног три дня из пяти.

– Мне нравится запечатлевать людские истории, – Эвен засовывает руки в карманы. Ветер треплет пряди его волос, убранные за уши. Он улыбается Исаку. – То, как люди двигаются… Для меня это даже интереснее, чем их слова. Их движения. Они так о многом говорят.

– В каком смысле?

– Ну вот, например, ты. – Эвен вытаскивает руки из карманов и указывает ими на Исака. – Когда ты чем-то увлечён, ты встаёшь на цыпочки.

– Что? – фыркает Исак, закатывая глаза. – Это неправда.

– Абсолютная правда, – смеётся Эвен. – Я думаю, это круто. Или вот, когда ты думаешь, что я вру, ты закатываешь глаза.

– Ха, – Исак закатывает глаза и краснеет. – Полагаю, это правда.

– Ты ещё делаешь вот так подбородком, – Эвен двигает подбородком, видимо, имитируя Исака. – Правда я пока не знаю, что это значит.

– Возможно, я просто выпячиваю подбородок, – ухмыляясь, предлагает Исак.

Эвен снова смеётся. – Возможно, – говорит он, и они обмениваются улыбками.

– Исси, я положил твоё постельное бельё в сушилку, – из глубины комнаты доносится голос Эскиля.

 _«Я тебя убью»_ , – думает Исак. – Спасибо, – очень громко говорит он вслух. Эвен смеётся, будто понимает, как сильно раздражён Исак.

Исак направляется к маленькому шкафу, в котором стоит их стиральная машинка/сушилка, но кто-то – разумеется, Эскиль – вытащил дверную ручку.

– Вот блин, – шипит Исак и, резко повернувшись, едва не сталкивается с Эвеном.

– Привет, – говорит Эвен с такой широкой улыбкой, что уголки его глаз ползут вверх. Потом он смотрит поверх плеча Исака и удивлённо поднимает брови. – А что случилось с дверной ручкой?

– Поверь, тебе не нужно это знать, – ворчит Исак, обходя Эвена и отправляясь на кухню. Он начинает открывать ящики и с третьей попытки находит дверную ручку, с победным криком хватает её, заставляя Эвена снова рассмеяться.

– Что смешного? – поднимает брови Исак и идёт к их импровизированной прачечной, чтобы вставить ручку в дверь.

– Твой сосед кажется очень милым, – качает головой Эвен.

– Эскиль – воплощение зла, не дай себя обмануть.

– Воплощение зла? Это довольно резко. Я предпочитаю называть себя нейтрально-сумбурным.

– Боже! – внезапно раздавшийся голос Эскиля пугает Исака, и он едва не ударяется головой о дверцу сушилки. Когда он оборачивается, то видит, как Эскиль представляется изумлённому Эвену.

– Так что, парни, вы будете вместе… учиться? – Эскиль делает многозначительную паузу. Он делает эту фигню – покачивается на пятках, что обычно не предвещает для Исака ничего хорошего.

– О, – от улыбки глаза Эвена превращаются в очаровательные полумесяцы, – честно говоря, полагаю, что вся эта наука, которая нравится Исаку, слишком сложная для моих мозгов.

Исак краснеет и нервно дёргает плечами, когда Эскиль смотрит на него, поджав губы. И, разумеется, он продолжает говорить.

– Исаку нравятся многие вещи, в которых нет никакого смысла. Например, не платить аренду, но всегда находить деньги на алкоголь. Исак, ты уже нашёл работу? У Оскара есть открытая вакансия, и я…

– Эскиль, я отдам тебе деньги в конце недели, – Исак остро ощущает на себе любопытный взгляд Эвена и, нахмурившись, смотрит на соседа. – Я не буду официантом в секс-клубе Оскара.

– Господи, Исак, во-первых, это гей-бар, а не _секс-клуб_ , – Исак закатывает глаза, комкая в руках постельное бельё. – А во-вторых, почему нет? Ты очарователен, когда не злишься, ты бы заработал там кучу чаевых.

– Это не так, – фыркает Исак, вспыхивая и стараясь быстрее закончить этот разговор. – В любом случае у меня нет времени для такой работы.

– Можно подумать, у тебя есть другие предложения, – ворчит Эскиль, но его улыбка полна участия.

– Пока, Эскиль, – Исак тащится к своей комнате и хватается за ручку.

– Не забывай, что ты мне должен! Я забрал тебя с улицы! – кричит Эскиль ему вслед и, напевая, удаляется на кухню. Слава богу.

– С улицы? – спрашивает Эвен, и в его тоне слышится намёк на смех. Его губы забавно изогнуты.

– Он шутит.

В основном. Возможно. Да, в общем, нет. Но Исак определённо не собирается сейчас открывать этот ящик Пандоры. 

Когда он открывает дверь в свою комнату, его на мгновение охватывает страх. Исак чётко понимает, что он неряха, и нет никакого смысла пытаться спрятать груду грязного белья, сваленную в углу, или разбросанные учебные заметки, которые каким-то образом размножились с сегодняшнего утра и заняли половину пола Исака. На его тумбочке выстроился ряд полупустых чашек, которые выглядят как какой-то научный эксперимент. Господи, да он просто грязнуля. Он бросает постельное бельё на кровать и с дурным предчувствием смотрит на Эвена, осматривающегося по сторонам.

Его стены буквально увешаны всевозможными вещами: фотографиями планет, научными статьями, мемами, глупостями, которые Исак писал на протяжении многих лет. К внутренней стороне его двери прикреплена таблица Менделеева, а к потолку приклеен большой плакат с изображением галактики Андромеды и несколькими светящимися звездами. Эвен никак не комментирует увиденное, лишь слегка улыбается Исаку, прежде чем подойти и прочитать кое-что, приклеенное скотчем к стене. « _Ох, блядь_ », – думает Исак, сильно прикусывая нижнюю губу, и отворачивается, чтобы застелить кровать.

– Это ты написал? – спрашивает Эвен, осторожно касаясь длинным пальцем листка бумаги на стене.

– Ну… да… – Исак сосредоточенно расправляет тёплую после сушилки простыню, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краской и как от этого чешется шея. – Это просто… это то, что я иногда делаю, когда не могу заснуть.

Это что-то, что посоветовал ему психолог, помогавший справиться с потерей. Привычка, от которой он так и не избавился.

– Очень хорошо вышло, – голос Эвена звучит тихо, словно он разговаривает сам с собой.

Исаку кажется, что лицо у него сейчас такого же цвета, как его снепбек. Закашлявшись, он выдавливает из себя «спасибо», а потом пытается заправить простыню. Эвен подходит к кровати, чтобы ему помочь. И это приятно – что они сейчас вдвоём здесь, в комнате Исака, шутят о стирке белья. Исак замечает, что Эвен несколько раз бросает взгляд на его стены, но больше никак не комментируют глупые стихи Исака – и слава богу.

– Ты давно знаешь Эскиля? – спрашивает его Эвен посреди их второго раунда игры в FIFA. Эвен проиграл первый раунд и потребовал немедленного реванша. Исаку неприятно это признавать, но ему непросто сохранять преимущество.

– Ну да… – Исак прикусывает кончик языка, сосредоточенно глядя на то, как его игрок преследует игрока Эвена. – Я переехал сюда, когда мне было пятнадцать, так что прошло... э-э, пять лет? Вот блин. – Он недовольно смотрит на Эвена. – Ты что, пытаешься меня отвлечь?

– Кто, я? – восклицает Эвен, широко раскрыв глаза, а потом ухмыляется. – Мне не нужно отвлекать тебя, чтобы победить, Исак.

Исак закатывает глаза и удобнее устраивается на кровати, скрестив ноги. – Это мы ещё посмотрим. – И они погружаются в эпическое соревнование, которое заканчивается победным ликованием Эвена. В качестве приза он стаскивает с Исака снепбек и надевает себе на голову. Эвен так круто смотрится в нём, что Исак чувствует, как в животе разливается тепло.

Позже они отправляются на кухню в поисках еды, хихикая над всякими глупостями. Эскиль работает в вечернюю смену, так что никто не нарушает тишину квартиры кроме них двоих. Исак достает из буфета пакет с хлебом и находит немного сыра, спрятанного в холодильнике. Они вместе варганят ужасные тосты с сыром и подбивают друг друга на то, чтобы их съесть.

Затем они плетутся обратно в комнату Исака, захватив с собой несколько банок с пивом, и Эвен убеждает его, что просмотр «Ромео + Джульетта» – отличный способ провести вечер пятницы.

– Это самое депрессивное дерьмо, которое я когда-либо видел, – жалуется Исак, наблюдая, как умирает Леонардо. – Не могу поверить, что только что это посмотрел. – Он отказывается признавать тяжесть, сдавившую сердце, или тот факт, что ему определенно пришлось несколько раз смахивать слёзы во время фильма. Он поднимает глаза и сталкивается с насмешливым взглядом Эвена.

– Печальные концовки – это лучшие концовки, – говорит он с видом человека, который произносил эти слова уже миллион раз. – Потому что они заставляют тебя чувствовать. – Исак не уверен, что согласен с ним, но он не в настроении спорить.

На середине следующего фильма Эвен вытаскивает косяк, и Исак возмущенно вскрикивает.

– Поверить не могу, что тебе понадобилось так много времени, чтобы его достать, – ворчит он, выдыхая дым. Исак открыл окно – в надежде избежать очередной лекции от Эскиля за то, что «в их квартире всегда пахнет травкой, Исак, я тебе столько раз говорил», – и они с Эвеном натянули на ноги одеяло, чтобы защититься от холодного воздуха.

– Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты смотрел База с затуманенной головой, – защищается Эвен, забирая у него косяк тёплыми пальцами. « _Бум_ », – глупо улыбается Исак.

.

Это становится их темой – встречаться и смотреть фильмы, болтая о всякой ерунде. Юнас от души прикалывается над Исаком, но ему на это наплевать. Исаку кажется слишком странным попытаться подкатить к Эвену, учитывая, что это его _работа_ – тусоваться с этим парнем. Но блин, как же ему хочется наклониться и дотронуться до его волос, поцеловать в губы. Это ужасно. Не то чтобы Эвен испытывал к нему такие же чувства. И тем не менее. Ох бля. Это дерьмовая ситуация, но время идёт, и с каждым еженедельным отчётом, который Исак отправляет Ларе, он начинает чувствовать себя всё хуже и хуже.

– Это ты написал? – спрашивает Эвен, как и во все прошлые разы. Словно сейчас услышит какой-то иной ответ.

– Да, – Исак не может открыть глаза. Ему кажется, что Эвен видит его насквозь, может читать его так же, как ясновидящий, который раскидывает кости, чтобы предсказать будущее. « _Что там у меня_?» – хочет спросить он. « _Что ты видишь, Эвен_?»

В этот вечер среды все пошли в кино. А они вдвоём решили остаться дома и поиграть в FIFA, потом их игра плавно перетекает в курение косяка, после чего они разваливаются на кровати Исака и начинают рассуждать о вселенной. Исак обещает себе, что сейчас достанет учебник по анатомии, но этого так и не происходит.

– Я считаю, у тебя есть дар, – Эвен поворачивается на бок. – Я… я бы хотел снять фильм о том, что ты написал.

– Что? – фыркает Исак, но когда переводит взгляд на Эвена, то замечает в его глазах решимость. Его мягкие губы серьёзны, нет и намёка на улыбку. У Исака замирает сердце. – Серьёзно?

– Серьёзно, – отвечает Эвен, словно нет ничего проще. Они молча смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, а потом Эвен криво улыбается. – Хочешь знать, как бы я назвал фильм?

Чувствуя странный ком в горле, Исак говорит: – Хочу.

Эвен задумчиво мычит себе под нос, но по весёлому блеску его глаз Исак понимает, что он уже знает, что собирается сказать, когда открывает рот и с улыбкой бормочет: – «Мальчик, который разговаривает с деревьями».

Исак удивлённо фыркает от смеха. – Но в этом нет никакого смысла. Я никогда не писал о деревьях, – говорит он, просто чтобы поспорить.

– Я знаю, – Эвен поднимает брови, продолжая улыбаться. – Но в этом и суть. Люди посмотрят его и в конце удивятся – «какого чёрта фильм так называется?» Потом долго будут спорить об этом на форумах… люди будут разбирать каждую сцену. Фильм наберёт 99% на Rotten tomatoes за глубокое проникновение в человеческую душу, но никто так и не поймёт, о чём он на самом деле.

– Звучит как какое-то хипстерское дерьмо, – Исак закатывает глаза, до смешного очарованный этим парнем. – Готов поспорить, это будет трагедия – и по сюжету, и по кассовым сборам.

Эвен хохочет так, словно Исак сказал самую смешную вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. Исак садится и, наклонившись, начинает рыться в одежде, валяющейся на полу, пока не находит учебник.

– Ты собираешься заниматься _сейчас_? – спрашивает Эвен со смехом в голосе.

– У меня в понедельник очень серьёзный экзамен, а на следующий день практика. Я уже в заднице, но хотел бы ограничить поток дерьма, которое на меня свалится, – отвечает Исак, листая книгу, и слышит, как Эвен смеётся, чувствует, как он встаёт с кровати и подходит к стене. Он молчит достаточно долго для того, чтобы Исак погрузился в чтение главы, а потом тихий голос Эвена снова возвращает его к реальности.

– Думаю, это моё любимое.

Исак потирает лицо ладонью и, прищурившись, смотрит на него. – Да? – спрашивает он, чувствуя, как что-то сжимается внутри, когда Эвен кивает на то же стихотворение, которое читал в самый первый раз, много недель назад. В жёлтом свете комнаты Исака его рот выглядит особенно притягательным, а глаза тёплыми.

– Можешь забрать себе, если хочешь. – Предложение срывается с его губ прежде, чем Исак осознаёт, что говорит.

– Правда? – Эвен округляет глаза, и улыбка озаряет его лицо. Боже, можно подумать, он только что предложил ему Да Винчи или ещё какую-нибудь подобную хрень.

– Конечно, мне без разницы, – Исак заставляет себя небрежно пожать плечами, а потом краснеет и из-под ресниц смотрит, как Эвен осторожно отклеивает листок со стихотворением от стены. Он несколько раз читает один и тот же дурацкий параграф о плечевом сплетении и его различных ветках, пока не решает, что прошло уже достаточно времени и можно без опаски смотреть на Эвена. Тот что-то пишет в телефоне, придерживая ногой открытый рюкзак, но, словно чувствуя на себе взгляд Исака, поднимает глаза и снова нелепо подмигивает, отчего Исак чувствует, как внутри вспыхивает возбуждение.

– Теперь я могу всем говорить, что у меня есть оригинал Вальтерсена. Так что, когда ты станешь знаменитым писателем, я смогу это продать за безумные деньги.

Исак закатывает глаза. – О, я тебя умоляю, это ты станешь знаменитым. Вероятно, снимешь какой-нибудь пафосный фильм и мгновенно прославишься.

Эвен смеётся, убирает телефон и снова подходит к кровати. – Ты так думаешь?

– Ты достаточно претенциозный, чтобы так и было, – коротко говорит Исак, пряча улыбку, в то время как Эвен начинает хохотать.

– Вот сейчас обидно было, – он прижимает руку к груди. Его улыбка настолько ослепительна, что у Исака подгибаются пальцы на ногах.

.

На следующий день он просыпается рано и поворачивается на бок. Другая половина кровати пуста, но он видит Эвена, который стоит и смотрит на стену, украшенную мозаикой его стихов, написанных на листках бумаги разного размера.

– Сколько времени? – хрипло спрашивает Исак. Он не помнит, как заснул. Мир напоминает картину, написанную в технике гризайль. Он отрывает тяжёлую голову от подушки и зевает.

Эвен удивлённо смотрит на него, словно забыл, что Исак здесь. – Рано, – отвечает он мгновение спустя, и его голос мягкий и глубокий. Наступает момент тишины, когда Эвен просто смотрит на него. В утреннем полумраке кажется, что Эвен одновременно находится слишком близко и невероятно далеко. Волосы и глаза темнее, чем обычно. – Прости, я не хотел тебя будить.

– Всё норм, – бормочет Исак, протирая глаза.

– Мне к восьми на работу, так что пора уходить, – шепчет Эвен, и Исак медленно моргает, с трудом понимая, что происходит. – Поспи ещё, Исак.

– Хм… ладно, – мычит Исак, роняя голову на подушку. Его мозг, кажется, окутан туманом и теплом, словно голову набили ватой. Слишком много травки накануне вечером и слишком мало сна. Явь переплетается со сном, и он слышит, как Эвен тихо ходит по комнате, и в то же время видит, как сам идёт по галечному пляжу, держа в руке птицу. «Отпусти её», – шепчут ему деревья, шелестя листьями на ветру. У птицы ярко-синие перья. Исак поднимает её к солнцу и вздыхает, когда кто-то гладит его по волосам. Он разжимает пальцы, и птица улетает.

Спустя какое-то время он просыпается снова и едва не плачет, когда видит, что на часах почти восемь. Несколько секунд назад он получил сообщение от Эвена. Вероятно, именно звук уведомления разбудил его, но Исак не может злиться.

**Эвен (07:56):** добрался до работы на четыре минуты раньше!  
спасибо за ужасные тосты с сыром и пиво :) надеюсь, это тебя не разбудит. 

спасибо за посредственный выбор фильмов

 **Эвен (07:57):** Эй! Кто решил закончить вечер Майклом Бэем? 

первые Трансформеры – это классика

 **Эвен (07:58):** ХАХА, Исак, кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой забавный

:P

 **Эвен (07:58):** Ну просто чистое золото.  
Ладно, босс смотрит на меня недобрым взглядом, напишу тебе позже :D 

Веселись, пока варишь кофе для хипстеров

 **Эвен (07:59):** Это неблагодарный труд, но кто-то должен это делать ;)

Исак с улыбкой блокирует экран и откидывается на спину, глубоко дыша. Ему кажется, что он до сих пор чувствует запах шампуня Эвена на своей подушке.

.

Лара.

С Эвеном всё хорошо. Мы много времени провели вместе на прошлой неделе, играли в FIFA и учились. Он кажется счастливым и явно увлечён своим кинопроектом. - Исак

.

Они с Эвеном практически каждый день вместе ходят на ланч. Исак не знает его расписания, но если верить Эвену, то «у студентов-киношников очень много свободного времени», так что он везунчик. Исак обычно запихивает еду в рот во время короткого перерыва между химией и макроскопической анатомией, заставляя себя просматривать схемы вскрытия в процессе поедания сэндвичей с индейкой, тунцом или сыром.

– Господи, – восклицание Эвена, листающего его распечатанный PDF-файл, заставляет Исака поднять голову и посмотреть на него снизу вверх. – Не знаю, как ты можешь есть и смотреть на это.

– У меня занятия в лаборатории до 16: 50, так что если я хочу поесть, то должен сделать это сейчас, – отвечает он с набитым ртом. Исак не может сказать, выглядит ли Эвен испуганным или впечатлённым – вероятно, всего понемногу.

– Ты действительно собираешься сегодня вырезать кому-то легкие? – спрашивает он, пристально глядя на схему.

– Похоже на то, – Исак откусывает большой кусок от своего сэндвича с индейкой.

– Какого хрена? – Махди плюхается на стул рядом с ними, бросает быстрый взгляд на распечатку и быстро переворачивает её. – Ни за что, чувак, я не выдержу такое во время еды.

– Ладно, ладно, я все равно никогда не знаю, что происходит в этой лаборатории, – машет рукой Исак. Эвен перегибается через стол и начинает говорить с Махди о какой-то новой видеоигре; Исак не особо прислушивается, просто смотрит на руки Эвена, потом с усилием сглатывает и опускает глаза на свою еду. Вскоре к ним присоединяется Эва, и уже через несколько минут они болтают с Эвеном как старые друзья. Поразительно наблюдать за тем, как Эвен разговаривает с людьми, потому что он делает это невероятно естественно, и, кажется, что он _всем_ нравится. Исак бы позавидовал ему, если бы и сам не находил Эвена таким очаровательным.

.

Проходит ещё несколько недель, и они шатаются по вечернему Осло в поисках вечеринки. Исак совершенно выбился из сил, но будь он проклят, если не позволит себе взять паузу от учёбы на эту ночь. В последнее время он постоянно раздражён, хотя и не понимает почему. Вспыльчивый, словно ждёт чего-то. Постоянно ворчит на друзей и даже несколько раз сорвался на Эвена.

– Если бы у нас была машина, нам бы не пришлось болтаться всю ночь в поисках вечеринки, – жалуется Махди, когда они сворачивают на очередную улицу.

– Я могу позвонить другу и узнать, есть ли что-нибудь подходящее, – предлагает Эвен, идущий рядом с Исаком. Они немного отстали от остальных.

– Да, ты настоящий друг, Эвен! – кричит Магнус, вскидывая руки вверх. Эвен смеётся и, достав телефон, отходит в сторону. Они молчат несколько минут, потом Магнус говорит: – А теперь нам нужен лох, который нас отвезёт. Исак?

– Нет, чувак, я не вожу, – качает головой Исак и засовывает руки в карманы.

– Бро, у нас и машины-то нет, – добавляет Юнас.

– Мы могли бы одолжить машину у моей мамы, – пожимает плечами Магнус. – Она не будет возражать, если мы, конечно, её не разобьём. – Он тут же начинает крутить воображаемый руль, выворачивает его до упора, сопровождая это звуками визжащих тормозов и взрывов, отчего Махди разражается смехом.

Юнас мрачнеет, а Исак отводит взгляд, смотрит на пустынную улицу. Он слышит что-то, напоминающее удар кулаком в плечо – сильный – и пытается ни о чём не думать.

– Не шути этим, – шипит Юнас.

– А что? – Магнус совершенно сбит с толку. – Я не…

– Всё нормально, – говорит Исак, кожей чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Эвена, застывшего с телефоном в руке. – Брось, Юнас.

– Исак, – тихо зовёт его Эвен. Исак чувствует на плече его руку, обжигающую словно горячий металл. Он задерживает дыхание, но, к счастью, Эвен больше ничего не говорит, просто стоит позади него, согревая своим теплом.

– Всё нормально, – повторяет Исак снова, отстраняясь и отворачиваясь. Он начинает идти прежде, чем осознаёт, что делает – медленно, как сомнамбула. Исак останавливается у скамейки, тяжело опускается на неё и закрывает глаза, прячась от яркого света фонарей.

Раздаётся звук шагов по гравийной дорожке, едва ощутимое колебание скамейки, когда кто-то со вздохом садится рядом с ним.

– Парни пошли вперёд, – помолчав, тихо говорит Эвен.

– Угу, – Исак так и не открывает глаза. Он сидит, затаив дыхание, ощущая тяжесть неизбежного вопроса.

– Я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, почему так поздно поступил в универ? – вдруг спрашивает Эвен. Когда Исак поднимает на него изумлённые глаза, Эвен коротко улыбается ему. – Нет, я знаю, что не говорил. Я… У меня было что-то типа нервного срыва. – Он пожимает плечами, словно в этом нет ничего особенного, но Исак замечает, как резко дёргается кадык Эвена и как сильно он сжимает руки, нервно играя пальцами.

Подождав немного, Исак осмеливается подвинуть ногу ближе к Эвену, так, что их колени практически соприкасаются. Они сидят так какое-то мгновение, и тишину нарушает лишь их дыхание. Потом Исак спрашивает: – А теперь ты в порядке?

– Теперь? – Эвен бросает на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. Он кажется мягким, нечитаемым – как и многое из того, что касается Эвена. – Чаще всего я чувствую себя нормально, потому что принимаю лекарства. Но у меня всё равно биполярное расстройство, и оно никогда не исчезнет. – Эвен кусает губы, нервно дёргая ногой. Потом резко поворачивается, чтобы заглянуть Исаку в лицо, и бросает на него такой напряжённый взгляд, что у Исака замирает сердце.

– То, что я сейчас так неуклюже пытаюсь сказать, – хрипло говорит Эвен, – в общем, мы все проходим через что-то. Я в основном научился принимать себя таким, но у меня всё равно бывают дни, когда я не могу заставить себя выбраться из кровати. И в этом нет ничего такого. Ты не должен извиняться или объясняться перед кем-то.

Их снова окутывает звенящая тишина, нарушаемая их прерывистым дыханием.

– Я начал писать стихи в качестве терапии, – наконец говорит Исак, и он едва слышит свой голос из-за того, как кровь шумит в ушах. – В старшей школе после… всего… – Его голос срывается и затихает.

– Всё нормально, – Эвен обнимает его за плечи. – Ты не обязан мне рассказывать, Исак. Я рассказал тебе не для того, чтобы вызвать на ответную откровенность.

– Я знаю, – шепчет Исак. Внезапно он понимает, что больше не может это выносить. Он сжимается в комок, словно птенец, и утыкается лицом в куртку Эвена. Когда Исак открывает рот, ткань на вкус как зима и нейлон. А потом голова благословенно пустеет.

Исак медленно приходит в себя и, когда наконец снова осознаёт, что происходит, чувствует, что глубоко и рвано дышит. Эвен гладит его по спине и бормочет какие-то успокаивающие слова.

– Боже, – мямлит Исак. – Блядь, прости. – Он резко отстраняется и вытирает лицо, со стыдом понимая, что у него мокрые щёки.

– Пожалуйста, не извиняйся, – мягко говорит Эвен. – Всё в порядке.

.

Лара.

У Эвена всё хорошо. Он кажется счастливым. На прошлой неделе мы ходили на вечеринку. Было весело. Он – хороший друг. – Исак

.

– Итак, – Эскиль поджимает губы с таким видом, что Исак мгновенно настораживается. – Ты и Эвен?

Исак ждёт продолжения, но, кажется, это всё, что Эскиль готов ему предложить. Он отрывается от игры и, фыркая, ставит её на паузу. – Что? – Он бросает геймпад на кровать с максимальным раздражением, какое способен изобразить в этот момент.

– Ничего, – Эскиль смотрит на него с неодобрением. – Так вы что… вы теперь вместе?

Исак чувствует, как лицо вспыхивает. – Нет! – выкрикивает он. Потом добавляет спокойнее: – Нет, мы просто друзья.

– У меня много друзей, но я не засыпаю с ними, – Эскиль снова поджимает губы. Он говорит о том, как на днях зашёл в гостиную и обнаружил Исака и Эвена, заснувших на диване. Он никак это не прокомментировал, так что Исак надеялся, что на этот раз пронесло – но очевидно, это не так.

– Да ладно, ты постоянно засыпаешь со мной, – замечает Исак и закатывает глаза, когда Эскиль поднимает руку.

– Враньё! – восклицает он. – Это ТЫ постоянно засыпаешь со мной.

– И при этом мы друзья, – победно кричит Исак.

– Ах, ты только что признал, что мы друзья, – всхлипывает Эскиль и притворяется, будто вытирает слёзы с глаз. – Поверить не могу.

– О, я тебя умоляю…

– Я ждал этого 84 года…

– Я ухожу…

– Я чувствую, когда что-то происходит! – кричит Эскиль ему в спину, следуя за Исаком в коридор, на кухню, а потом обратно.

– Ты с ума сошёл! – огрызается Исак и, захлопнув дверь, прячется в своей комнате.

.

У Исака входит в привычку после школы заниматься в кофейне. Он вставляет в уши наушники и просматривает свои записи, пишет конспекты, заканчивает лабораторные отчёты, переживая из-за ситуации с трупом, с которым работает. Иногда во время перерыва Эвен приносит ему маффины или на пробу маленькие стаканчики кофе с разными добавками (Исак ненавидит мяту в кофе, кто бы мог подумать). После окончания смены Эвена в те дни, когда он работает, они вместе идут к трамвайной остановке и иногда отправляются к Исаку играть в FIFA или домой к Эвену смотреть фильмы (Элиас, сосед Эвена, чертовски его пугает, и Исак совсем не удивляется, когда узнаёт, что он брат Саны), а иногда расстаются в трамвае, весело салютуя друг другу на прощание.

В один из уикэндов Эвен тащит его на остров Ховедойя, и Исак недовольно ворчит, болтаясь по развалинам старого монастыря и слушая рассказы Эвена об истории и о том, что это идеальное место для съёмок. Эвен засовывает ему за ухо одуванчик и отказывается сказать Исаку, где его взял. Они бродят по пустынному пляжу, хрустя галькой под ногами, и наблюдают, как солнце начинает садиться. Когда Исак поднимает глаза на Эвена, то ловит на себе его взгляд.

– Хочешь возьмём вон ту лодку? – Эвен указывает на не внушающую доверия красную лодку, которую Исак не замечал до этого. Исак смеется – ах, какого черта, почему бы и нет. Они вытаскивают её на воду и несколько раз чуть не переворачиваются. Исак никогда не чувствовал себя более живым, чем когда кричит Эвену: «да блин, сядь уже, а то перевернёмся!»

Даже когда они просто валяются в постели и смотрят Netflix – это кажется невероятно важным и значимым, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока _Эвен_ рядом.

.

Это случается в самый обычный вторник. Мокрый и холодный.

Они стоят под старым деревянным навесом, мокрые от дождя, и ждут, когда придёт трамвай. Исак дрожит, но пытается это скрыть, крепко обхватывая себя руками. Эвен трясёт головой, как промокшая собака, и Исак смеётся, когда холодные брызги жалят его лицо. Они улыбаются друг другу, и в свете уличных фонарей Исаку кажется, что он видит сон.

– О чём ты думаешь? – тихий голос Эвена медленно пробивается сквозь его мысли.

– Хм, – мычит Исак, вдыхая полной грудью. Вокруг них плотная пелена дождя.

Эвен придвигается к нему. – Ты можешь мне сказать, – говорит он, и Исак поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и ох… Когда он видит, как потемнели глаза Эвена, то чувствует, как внизу живота разливается тепло. Возможно, дело в освещении, возможно, дело в…

– Твои глаза, – говорит вдруг Эвен, словно каким-то образом понял, что Исак думал о _глазах_. Но как? У него в голове происходит короткое замыкание, когда пальцы Эвена нежно касаются его лица, и теперь они стоят так близко, что Исак видит веер влажных ресниц Эвена, почти чувствует их на своём лице. _Он собирается меня поцеловать…_ Исак вдруг совершенно чётко осознаёт это. _Боже…_

Между ними остаётся буквально сантиметр, когда Исак резко опускает подбородок и жадно глотает воздух. Когда он поднимает голову, Эвен всё так же стоит с протянутой к нему рукой.

– Я… – начинает Исак.

– Нет, – Эвен роняет руку, сжимает кулаки, запихивая их в карманы. Он качает головой и, как ни странно, улыбается. – Всё в порядке, я понимаю.

Исак очень сильно сомневается в этом. – Эвен…

– Всё в порядке, Исак, – теперь он отворачивается, глядя на дождь. Линия его челюсти прекрасна, а изгиб рта кажется незнакомым. – Вообще-то я думаю, что это наш трамвай. – И с этими словами он выходит из-под навеса, и дождь принимает его в свои объятия.

Исак стоит под навесом как придурок, когда трамвай подъезжает, и через открывшиеся двери на улицу устремляется поток света.

– Исак, – Эвен машет ему с подножки трамвая. Исак прерывисто вздыхает, кусает губы и сутулит плечи, прежде чем выйти на холод.

Эвен странно болтлив в трамвае, словно боится, что между ними хотя бы на мгновение повиснет тишина. У Исака сердце сжимается от странной тоски. Он хочет объясниться, слова рвутся наружу, скользя внутри горла, но Эвен сказал: «Не надо», и посмотрел на него диким взглядом. « _Ладно_ , – думает Исак, – _всё в порядке. Я могу сделать это для него. Я могу оставить всё как есть_ ».

.

Листья шелестят на ветру, что-то шепчут неразличимо…

.

Время идёт так, как ему и положено, и вскоре зима даёт о себе знать резким ветром. Дни становятся короткими и тёмными, и Исак проводит большую часть времени, пытаясь справиться с лавиной домашних заданий. Эвен заходит, чтобы вытащить его из комнаты, и они гуляют по дворцовому парку, спускаясь к набережной. Первые несколько дней после Инцидента, как мысленно назвал произошедшее Исак, между ними всё как-то странно. Эвен больше говорит о всякой ерунде, Исак чаще молчит. Всю первую неделю он думает, что стоит поговорить об этом, но так и не делает этого.

В результате время сглаживает острые углы, и Эвен становится таким же, как всегда, тащит его вверх по наклонной крыше Оперного театра, чтобы посмотреть то на расстилающуюся водную гладь, то ещё на что-то, или обыгрывает его в FIFA. Через некоторое время их ночёвки возобновляются, и, кажется, что всё почти как раньше. Их с Эвеном разговоры в темноте ни о чём и обо всём. Стихи на стенах Исака, выставляющие напоказ всё, что творится у него на душе. « _Здесь я могу быть храбрым_ », – думает он. Может быть. Когда-нибудь.

В декабре он рассказывает Эвену о своей матери.

– Моя мама… она не в порядке. – Он показывает пальцем на свою голову. – Психически.

– Что с ней? – глаза Эвена смотрят мягко, а рука успокаивающе ложится Исаку на спину.

Исак прочищает горло. Ему уже не так трудно говорить об этом, как когда ему было семнадцать, но всё равно приходится медленно собираться с мыслями.

– У неё шизофрения, – наконец отвечает он. – Когда я учился в старшей школе, ей ещё не поставили диагноз, так что было… тяжело. Большую часть времени она меня не узнавала или… была убеждена, что за нами следят… Она разбила телевизор, думая, что найдёт что-то внутри. Она забыла, кто я такой. Всё в таком роде. – Исак смотрит в потолок на сияющие звёзды. – После того, как отец ушёл, я пытался, но я… Я не мог ей помочь, а она иногда боялась меня. Отказывалась выходить из комнаты, когда я был дома. Поэтому я просто… я больше не мог там находиться. Как-то Эскиль наткнулся на меня на улице, и вот я здесь. – Исак поднимает руку и обводит комнату. – Но сейчас ей гораздо лучше. На самом деле я не так давно виделся с ней. – Исак обрывает себя.

– Ты виделся с ней? – тихо переспрашивает Эвен.

– Было приятно, – Исак закрывает глаза. – Я скучал по ней.

– Уверен, она была рада тебя видеть.

– Думаю, да, – шепчет Исак.

– Я был бы рад на её месте. – Эвен молчит какое-то мгновение, а потом спрашивает: – Как думаешь, ты увидишься с ней на Рождество? – В тоне Эвена не слышится назойливости, только вопрос. Он продолжает гладить Исака по спине.

– Я не знаю, – Исак пытается проглотить подкативший к горлу ком. Он ещё не думал об этом. – Я надеюсь.

Он видится с ней.

.

У Марианне дома небольшая ёлочка в горшке, который она поставила рядом с камином.

– Я не хотела убивать дерево, поэтому придумала это, – говорит она, и её голос дрожит, словно ей необходимо объяснить, словно она чувствует, что должна оправдываться, словно сделала что-то дурное.

– Мне очень нравится, мам, – говорит Исак, и это правда. Деревце выглядит странно, оно опутано мягкими лентами вместо гирлянд и игрушек, но очевидно, что оно много значит для его матери, так что Исаку и правда нравится. Они проводят выходные, пытаясь печь печенье, которое выходит наполовину сырым, и смотрят чёрно-белые фильмы. Если Исак позволит себе, то можно притвориться, что ему сейчас одиннадцать или двенадцать. Всё сейчас почти так же, как тогда.

Возвращаясь из ванной в гостиную, он останавливается у старой комнаты Леа. Он проводит пальцем по выцветшей надписи на её двери: Л Е А. Время не пощадило её, сделав практически бесцветной. « _Весёлого Рождества, Леа_ », – думает он.

.

Лара.

У Эвена всё хорошо. Кажется, он счастлив. Мы почти каждый день вместе ходим на ланч. Я не знаю, что ещё сказать, извините. Мне неловко брать деньги за такие мелочи. - Исак

.

Их футбольный турнир в самом разгаре, когда они понимают, что опаздывают на новогоднюю вечеринку Махди. Эвен одалживает ему куртку, и они выкатываются из крошечной квартирки на улицу. Вдалеке уже гремят фейерверки, и они смеются и, спотыкаясь, направляются в квартиру друзей. В полночь Эвен с преувеличенной нежностью смотрит на него с другого конца комнаты. Исак сглатывает и, смеясь, отворачивается. «2020», – думает он про себя. Что за безумный мир!

Эвен настаивает на том, чтобы проводить его домой, чтобы он мог «вернуть свою куртку, прежде чем она исчезнет в чёрной дыре твоей комнаты» – его слова. Исак закатывает глаза, но соглашается, наслаждаясь морозными воздухом и обществом красивого парня рядом с ним.

Когда он засовывает руки в карманы куртки Эвена и сутулит плечи, чтобы согреться, его пальцы натыкаются на что-то, и, нахмурившись, Исак достаёт листок бумаги. Он аккуратно сложен – что бы это ни было, и Исак проводит несколько мучительных мгновений, думая о правилах приличия, но в конце концов любопытство побеждает, и он быстро разворачивает листок. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда он понимает, что это стихотворение, которое он позволил Эвену взять.

Листок сворачивали и разворачивали так много раз, что бумага стала мягкой. Слова, написанные рукой Исака, в некоторых местах выцвели сильнее, чем в других. Он перечитывает стихотворение, пытаясь понять, что в нём тронуло Эвена настолько, что он чувствует потребность носить его с собой в кармане куртки, но не видит ничего кроме научной ерунды, рождённой бессонницей и странной тоской, которой он никогда не мог дать названия. Вопросы и желание понять, и невозможность выплеснуть всё это на бумагу:

_кто мы есть? всего лишь мешки мяса,_

_кальций, магний, углерод, камни под нашими ногами._

_миллиарды нейронов раскинуты словно сети,_

_ходячие скелеты, вкус сожаления…_

_кто же нас откопает через четыре тысячи лет?_

_достанет наши кости, скажет: «Интересно, что это было?»_

_или в оде к гистологии воскликнет:_

_«Это был человек разумный, потому что они давали друг другу имена»_

_мы – песня о любви в морфологии черепа,_

_в округлости наших бёдер, которая будет звучать ещё долго после нашей смерти._

_я считаю, это так мило, что несмотря на всё это_

_наши гаверсовы каналы не могут лгать._

– Ах, – выдыхает Эвен, и Исак вскидывает голову, пойманный на месте преступления. Только вот, действительно ли это преступление, если стихотворение написал он сам?

Эвен смотрит на него укоризненно, словно считает, что да, преступление. Он кусает нижнюю губу и хмурит брови. Не сводит напряжённых глаз.

– Прости, – выпаливает Исак, мгновенно устыдившись. Он поспешно сворачивает листок и засовывает обратно в карман куртки, словно это может исправить то, что он сделал. Странно читать собственные слова, если они теперь принадлежат кому-то другому.

Эвен наклоняет голову и странно усмехается. – О… за что ты извиняешься?

– За то, что копался в твоих вещах? – предлагает Исак, и ему удаётся разрушить неловкость, возникшую между ними. Эвен проходит мимо него, и Исак задерживает дыхание от его близости.

– Не переживай из-за этого, – пожимает плечами Эвен. – Это неважно. – Они уже практически дошли до дома Исака, но он не хочет, чтобы у их встречи осталось неприятное послевкусие.

– Конечно, – он дёргает плечом. – Люди постоянно носят в карманах знаменитые стихи.

– Знаменитые? – Эвен не может сдержать смех. – Ох, ты так много о себе думаешь.

– Эй, ну надо же к чему-то стремиться, – возражает Исак. – К тому же моя работа была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение…

– Ага, на стене спальни, – заканчивают они одновременно и смеются.

– С новым годом, Исак, – улыбаясь, говорит Эвен. Исак снимает с себя куртку и отдаёт ему. Когда их пальцы соприкасаются, Исак на мгновение перестаёт дышать. Он благодарен, так благодарен.

– С новым годом, Эвен, – улыбается он, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.

.

– Моя сестра погибла в автокатастрофе.

Они лежат в темноте, когда слова срываются с его губ, медленно и нерешительно, словно приближающийся рассвет. Исак не уверен, что Эвен не спит, поэтому замолкает и всматривается в серую ночь. Потом чувствует, как прогибается матрас и слышит, как Эвен ворочается. Теперь точно знает, что он не спит. Исак слушает дыхание Эвена и думает: « _Я могу это сделать_ ». Он никогда не произносил эти слова вслух. 

– Ты поэтому боишься водить? – помолчав, шепчет Эвен.

– Думаю, да? – у Исака сжимается горло, когда он сглатывает, и он снова вслушивается в дыхание Эвена, пытается дышать в его ритме.

– Мне потом сказали, что она умерла мгновенно, – выдавливает он из себя шёпотом, осторожно положив сцепленные руки на живот, – но это не так.

Он слышит, как дыхание Эвена на мгновение затихает, но он уже начал, и слова спешат вырваться наружу, как долго сдерживаемая лавина. Как катарсис после долгих лет подавления.

– Я пытался до неё дотянуться, но я… – собственный голос кажется ему очень далёким. – Мы висели над дорожным ограждением… слишком долго. Мне придавило ногу, и я… я просто не мог… не мог до неё дотянуться. А вода… – Исак замолкает, и сердце его лихорадочно бьётся о рёбра, ладони вспотели, но глаза совершенно сухие. « _Леа»_ , – думает он, вспоминая её в той машине, снова глядя в тёмные глаза. Её рот, произносящий его имя. « _Леа, господи, я пытался_ ». И как они ссорились из-за того, что придётся вместе сидеть сзади за пять минут до этого, и как Исак заснул, привалившись к холодному стеклу, за пять минут до того, как их крошечная машинка понеслась по мосту, словно птица, ныряющая в грозовую тучу.

– Ты не виноват, – раздаётся тихий голос Эвена, а рука на спине Исака по-прежнему дарит тепло. – Исак.

– Я знаю, – помолчав, отвечает он. – Но от этого не легче.

– Я понимаю.

– Простите, – говорит он ей по телефону. – Я просто больше не могу это делать. Это неправильно.

– Понимаю, – отвечает ему мама Эвена. На удивление, она не кажется расстроенной. – Знаешь, а он много о тебе говорит, – добавляет она, прежде чем они заканчивают разговор.

– Да? – Исак не знает, что сказать на это. – Ну ладно. – Он вешает трубку и садится на край кровати, смотрит на экран телефона, пока тот не темнеет. Он сидит там и старается не думать. У него под кроватью лежит стопка счетов, и он не знает, что с ними делать. И ему по-прежнему нужно найти способ платить за аренду.

.

Эвен говорит, что хочет на свой день рождения поехать в Тронхейм.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что от Осло до Тронхейма восемь часов на поезде.

– Где твоя тяга к приключениям, Исак? – улыбается Эвен, и Исак закатывает глаза.

– Ладно, ладно, согласен! – смеётся он.

Они уезжают утром 10 февраля, и поездка не так уж ужасна. Исак позволяет Эвену сесть у окна и всю дорогу наблюдает за тем, как тот смотрит на мелькающие за стеклом деревья и фотографирует озёра, мимо которых они проезжают. Они видят лося в течение целых двух секунд, и в тот момент радуются этому как дети, гораздо сильнее, чем должны бы, по мнению Исака. Впрочем, он уже давно понял, что с Эвеном всегда так.

В Тронхейме они останавливаются в квартире, которую сняли на Airbnb у парня по имени Мартин. Она находится на верхнем этаже, на который они поднимаются по самой узкой и извилистой лестнице, какую Исак видел в жизни. Впрочем, сама квартира замечательная, только ванная такая маленькая, что он с трудом может там повернуться. Эвен шутит, что мог бы принимать душ, сидя на унитазе. Они гуляют по городу и доходят до Старого моста, где Эвен делает слишком много фотографий. Исак заставляет его сфотографироваться с туристом из Америки в знак дружбы между народами. Ещё он покупает Эвену самый большой латте – на его день рождения.

В тот же день Исак натыкается на знак, указывающий путь паломникам, и загорается этой идеей. Вместе они отправляются в Надиросский собор и проникают внутрь, притворившись, что пришли на службу. Оказавшись в катакомбах, Исак останавливается, чтобы рассмотреть часть гробницы тысячелетней давности.

– Время – такая странная вещь, – шепчет он Эвену, подошедшему прочитать надпись через плечо Исака. – Эти люди были здесь когда-то… – Он не знает, какие слова подобрать, но уверен, что Эвен и так понимает.

– Мы всего лишь крошечные песчинки, – Эвен скользит по нему мягким взглядом. – И всё, что у нас есть – это сейчас.

Они не торопятся, внимательно изучая все надписи. Поднимаясь по ступеням, Исак вдруг начинает смеяться, заметив изображение всевидящего ока, и встаёт рядом, чтобы сфотографироваться на его фоне.

– Иллюминаты, – смеются они и переглядываются, когда пожилая туристка цыкает на них.

В какой-то момент они решают, что пора домой, в их квартиру, и по дороге заходят в магазин, чтобы купить еды. Исак обещает Эвену приготовить праздничный ужин в честь его дня рождения, но его планы нарушает огромная оса, неизвестно откуда взявшаяся на кухне в это время года.

– Твою мать! – вскрикивает Исак и бросается в ванную. Эвен, пытающийся разобраться, что не так с телевизором, кричит ему вслед.

– Что?! Что случилось?!

– Да блядь, там огромная оса! – кричит Исак сквозь щёлку в двери. На миг в квартире становится тихо, а потом Эвен начинает хохотать.

– Поверить не могу, что ты оставил меня умирать в одиночестве! – со смехом кричит он из кухни. Исак слышит какие-то хлопки и звон посуды, а потом несколько ругательств.

– Это не так, – восклицает Исак, продолжая прятаться в ванной и заставляя Эвена снова рассмеяться. – Она умерла? – спрашивает он минуту спустя.

– Улетела в окно, – отвечает Эвен, стучась в дверь ванной. – Можешь прекращать прятаться.

– Я не прячусь, – врёт покрасневший Исак, приоткрывая дверь. Сталкивается с улыбающимся Эвеном. – Просто не люблю ос.

– Очевидно, – Эвен приваливается к дверному косяку, продолжая улыбаться. Исак не может сдержать ответную улыбку. Они какое-то время так и стоят, глупо улыбаясь друг другу, пока Исак, кашлянув, не отводит глаза.

– Ну я тогда продолжу, – он выходит в коридор и с опаской заглядывает на кухню, заставляя Эвена снова расхохотаться.

.

– Когда я был младше, у меня была воображаемая подруга, я представлял, что она – мой ассистент, то есть ассистент режиссёра. Моя мама с ума сходила, потому что я использовал это в качестве отмазки, почему у меня не было друзей в обычной жизни.

Этот разговор происходит гораздо позже, когда они лежат на большой кровати их хозяина Мартина. Они оба немного пьяны от выпитого пива, и Исак так объелся, что с трудом можем двигаться.

– Как её звали? – спрашивает Исак, закрывая глаза.

– Соня, – спустя мгновение отвечает Эвен. – Тебе это не кажется странным?

– Нет, – шепчет Исак, переводя взгляд на тьму за окном. – Думаю, ты просто был одинок. В этом нет ничего странного.

Помолчав какое-то время, Эвен спрашивает: – А ты когда-нибудь такое делал? – Его голос звучит глухо, потому что Эвен уткнулся в капюшон толстовки Исака, которую тот ему одолжил.

Исак слушает дыхание Эвена, наслаждается его теплом. Размеренное спокойствие его вдохов и выдохов походит на приливы и отливы. Исак различает несколько ярких звёзд за окном.

– Я раньше представлял, что со мной разговаривают предметы, – его тихий голос разрезает темноту. – Когда был маленьким… Но… Я не знаю, почему так делал. Иногда это были машины. Кошки, собаки. Деревья.

– Деревья! Я так и знал, – радостно вскрикивает Эвен, но потом его голос смягчается и затихает. – И что они говорили?

– О, да что угодно, – Исак нервно усмехается и начинает комкать пальцами край одеяла. – Обычно что-то научное, ну или не знаю… Мне вообще-то очень нравится космос…

– Я знаю, – с теплотой в голосе говорит Эвен. – Параллельные вселенные.

– Да… Бесконечность… То, как всё, что могло бы случиться, обязательно случается где-то. Что на каждое решение, которое ты принимаешь здесь, находится другой выбор, сделанный другим тобой где-то ещё. Ну… что-то типа этого. – Исак, смутившись, замолкает и кусает губы. Они уже говорили об этом раньше, но тогда их головы были затуманены марихуаной.

Эвен молчит несколько мучительно долгих мгновений, потом спрашивает: – То есть типа здесь у тебя жёлтые занавески, но в то же время где-то в другой вселенной синие? – Его рука медленно скользит по спине Исака, и Исак чувствует, как расслабляется. Это одна из его любимых вещей – когда Эвен гладит его по спине.

– Да, – шепчет он. – Именно так.

– Тебе не кажется, что это немного грустно? – помолчав какое-то время, задумчиво тянет Эвен.

За эти минуты Исак уже так глубоко задумался, что ему нужно мгновение, чтобы вернуться. – Хм? – бормочет он, отрывая голову от подушки, чтобы заглянуть Эвену в глаза. – В каком смысле?

Эвен поджимает губы, потом смотрит на Исака, но отводит глаза, словно нервничает. – Я не знаю, – медленно отвечает он и хмурится. – Думаю… потому что… выходит, что твои решения и не решения вовсе. Если в результате любое твоё решение становится реальностью в одной из вселенных, то получается, что неважно, какое ты принимаешь.

Исак не сводит с него глаз. – Но в этом ведь и смысл? В том, что если ты совершишь ошибку, то это ничего, потому что где-то ещё у тебя всё получится правильно. Это утешает.

– Но иногда ошибки – это хорошо, – раздаётся мягкий голос Эвена, такой же мягкий, как и его рука, медленно гладящая Исака по спине. – Как, например, проспать и поехать на другом трамвае. Или заговорить с незнакомцем, потому что ты потерял ключи.

Ох. Исак сжимает пальцы на ногах. – Это правда, – осторожно говорит он. Эвен наконец снова переводит на него взгляд.

– Я хочу быть режиссёром своей жизни, – говорит он и легко убирает прядь волос, упавшую Исаку на глаза.

– Ладно, – судорожно выдыхает Исак, чувствуя, что Эвен придвигается к нему. Его глаза сейчас такие синие, что Исак мог бы в них утонуть.

– Я хочу, чтобы мои решения имели значение, – шепчет Эвен, потеревшись кончиком носа о нос Исака. Он сейчас так близко, что Исак дышит его теплом.

– Они имеют значение, – убеждённо говорит Исак, крепко сжимая пальцами толстовку Эвена. « _Пожалуйста_ », – думает он. « _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста_ ». Тепло приливает в пах. Господи, неужели это происходит на самом деле?

И вот они лежат, прерывисто дыша друг другу в рот, прижавшись носами и едва не касаясь ресницами. Пальцы Эвена сжимают волосы Исака, ладони Исака ощущают лихорадочное биение сердца Эвен. И наступает момент, когда Эвен судорожно выдыхает: «Исак?», момент, когда Исак потерянно шепчет в ответ: «Да, да», и тогда рот Эвена, боже, тот рот, о котором Исак мечтал месяцами, _наконец-то_ прижимается к его губам. Исак со стоном открывает рот шире, и Эвен ныряет внутрь языком, вылизывает, посасывает, прижимая Исака к кровати и накрывая ладонью щёку.

Они ещё долго целуется, пока у Исака не начинают зудеть губы, а тело, кажется, превращается в оголённый нерв. Эвен прижимается губами к его щеке, спускается ниже к челюсти и к ямке у горла, и Исак чувствует, как всё внутри вспыхивает, сжимает зубы, стараясь сдержать стон.

– Исак, – Эвен целует его снова, стонет ему в рот. Исак бездумно раздвигает ноги и обхватывает ими Эвена за пояс. Он просто _хочет_. Хочет быть ближе к Эвену, хочет всего, что Эвен готов ему дать.

Когда Эвен отстраняется от него, Исак готов расплакаться от чувства потери.

– Исак, ты уверен? – спрашивает Эвен, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. _Испуганно._

– Я уверен. – Исак не может произнести следующие слова вслух, но он с таким убеждением повторяет про себя «я тебя люблю», словно надеется, что Эвен сможет его услышать. Эвен бесконечно долго смотрит на него, а потом тихо выдыхает.

– Эй, – мягко говорит Исак. – Ты мне нравишься. – Он повторяет это снова и снова, пока Эвен не начинает улыбаться.

– Да? – у него слегка дрожит голос. – Я думал, что, возможно, не нравлюсь из-за этого, – он показывает пальцем на свою голову и кривится.

– Эвен, нет! – Исак обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Сердце болит от мысли, что Эвен действительно мог так думать много месяцев. Что жил в сомнениях, даже сейчас. – Меня это никогда, вообще _никогда_ не волновало. Ты мне нравишься, потому что умеешь меня рассмешить, потому что слушаешь, когда я болтаю о всякой ерунде типа параллельных вселенных или макроскопической анатомии, потому что ты… это просто ты. Ты мне нравишься.

Боже, Исаку просто ужасно даются такие разговоры.

Эвен поднимает на него большие тёмные глаза. – Ты мне тоже нравишься, – шепчет он в ответ, и Исак чувствует, что если сейчас же не поцелует его, то умрёт.

Когда они стягивают с себя всю одежду и прижимаются друг к другу голыми телами, Эвен тихо шепчет ему в губы: – Я очень хочу тебя трахнуть, можно? Пожалуйста?

Исаку кажется, что все его кости плавятся, и с губ срывается « _да, да, да_ ». Он хватает Эвена за плечи и широко разводит ноги. И если бы он был более в себе, то ему бы, возможно, стало бы стыдно, но сейчас всё настолько охуенно прекрасно, что он может лишь стонать.

Когда всё заканчивается, Эвен засыпает, а Исак ещё долго лежит, всматриваясь в его черты.

.

– Что ты делаешь? – сонный голос Эвена заставляет Исака оторваться от телефона.

– О, я просто… – он закусывает губу. – Я просто писал кое-что. Извини, что разбудил.

– Ты не разбудил. – Губы Эвена изгибаются в улыбке, и он наклоняет голову. – Писал?

Исак смотрит на Эвена и думает, что тот выглядит как произведение искусства. Словно мягкая кисть живописца скрупулёзно и любовно создала и оживила его образ.

– Да, – говорит он, когда понимает, что молчание затянулось и Эвен с весёлым недоумением смотрит на него. Исак закатывает глаза и блокирует телефон.

– О чём ты писал? – Эвен теперь кажется более бодрым и даже садится, опираясь на локти.

– Ну, – Исак закашливается. – Ни о чём таком… Ну то есть…

– Всё нормально, – мягко перебивает его Эвен. – Ты не обязан мне рассказывать, если не хочешь.

– Нет, дело не в этом, – уверяет его Исак. – Просто это глупо. – Ему стыдно.

– А, по-моему, не глупо, – шепчет Эвен, и его глаза завораживают, приковывают к себе. Тёмные и в то же время такие нежные. Что-то назревает, повисает над ними, готовое вспыхнуть в любой момент. Исак чувствует жар внизу живота, чувствует, как дёргается член.

– Может, и нет? – бормочет он, не уверенный, о чём они сейчас говорят. Эвен молча придвигается ближе, касается кончиком носа кожи.

– Исак, – голос Эвена напоминает тихий рокот. Он поднимает руку и кончиками пальцев нежно гладит Исака по щеке.

– Да? – Господи, у него так глупо срывается голос, что ему должно бы быть стыдно, но Исак может думать лишь о том, как приятно тереться носом о нос Эвена, о том, какими синими кажутся его глаза, когда смотришь на них так близко, о том, как его губы… ох…

Они снова целуются, нежно лаская друг друга. Эвен стонет и зарывается пальцами в волосы Исака, заставляя того податься навстречу и жалобно хныкать. Их тела прижимаются друг к другу, обжигают горячей кожей, и Исак чувствует затвердевший член Эвена у своего бедра.

На этот раз всё происходит медленно. Идеально. Исаку хочется остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.

.

После поездки всё встаёт на свои места, и жизнь хороша. Парни немного улюлюкают, когда узнают обо всём, а Юнас выглядит особенно самодовольным. Эвен теперь держит Исака за руку, когда они идут к трамвайной остановке. Эскиль закатывает глаза в стиле обеспокоенной мамочки, когда как-то рано утром сталкивается с ними в коридоре. А Исак глупый, Исак забывает.

Он заходит в магазин, чтобы купить хлеба, и сталкивается с Эвеном и его мамой.

– Исак! – Эвен удивлённо улыбается, но всё равно наклоняется и целует его в щёку. Отстранившись, он поворачивается к матери, но Лара уже говорит:

– Исак, так здорово снова тебя видеть.

– Что? – смеётся Эвен, переводя взгляд между ними. Продолжает улыбаться. – Вы что, знакомы?

– Э-э-э… – Исак открывает и закрывает рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Лара вдруг округляет глаза. Исак может с точностью до секунды прочувствовать момент, когда всё начинает рушиться.

– Что происходит? – Весёлые искорки в глазах Эвена начинают гаснуть, потому что он видит, что Исак на грани истерики. – Мама? – Он поворачивается к матери, которая выглядит очень смущённой.

– В общем, – говорит Лара, – это моя вина.

– Значит моя мама платила тебе всё это время? – Лицо Эвена мертвенно-бледное. Он смотрит на Исака так, словно не узнаёт его. От этого у Исака бегут мурашки по коже, и горло постоянно сжимается.

– Я собирался тебе сказать, – запинается Исак, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, прижатые к телу. Он замолкает, чтобы собраться с мыслями, которые назойливо жужжат у него в голове. Ему приходится сглотнуть несколько раз, чтобы справиться с приступом тошноты, которая вот-вот его задушит. – Я просто не мог придумать, как это сделать, чтобы это не выглядело… Я… я ведь познакомился с тобой… ну знаешь… ещё до того… до того, как увидел объявление. То есть… – Он с силой закусывает губу, чтобы перестать нести этот бред, и сутулит плечи.

– Понятно, – Эвен смотрит на фьорд, и восходящее солнце заостряет черты его лица. Его волосы – словно золотой нимб над головой. Глаза кажутся прозрачными в утреннем свете. Тусклыми и нечитаемыми. Он выглядит неземным, чем-то, что Исак придумал себе, что может исчезнуть с наступлением утра. Как в той вселенной, где его никогда не существовало. Его губы печально поджаты.

 _«Просто посмотри на меня»_ , – безмолвно умоляет его Исак. _«Просто позволь мне объяснить. Просто»…_

– Я был так несчастен до встречи с тобой, – шепчет Исак, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле. Из-за ветра его голос звучит слабо. Он сглатывает раз, потом другой, и хочет сделать всё, чтобы хоть однажды в жизни быть сильным. – Я даже не понимал, насколько несчастен.

Эвен ничего не говорит, но в какой-то момент кивает в тишине, которая растягивается между ними как старая резинка. Как острое стекло. « _Скажи что-нибудь_ », – хочет попросить его Исак, но по какой-то причине не может вымолвить ни слова.

– Понятно, – снова говорит Эвен, обращаясь к воде.

« _Нет_ », – думает Исак, но в этой вселенной не находит в себе сил заговорить. « _Ты совсем не понимаешь_ ». Они стоят там в течение нескольких мучительно долгих минут, оба молчат. Исак не сводит глаз с Эвена, а Эвен не отрывает взгляд от воды. В какой-то момент Эвен засовывает руки в карманы и, закусив губу, медленно уходит. Исак смотрит ему вслед, и каждая его частица хочет окликнуть Эвена. Но он молчит.

.

После этого время начинает вести себя странно. Он обнаруживает, что сидит на скамейке в парке, подложив руки под ягодицы, с онемевшим от холода лицом. Он трётся щекой о плечо и шмыгает носом. Потом он вдруг оказывается рядом со своим многоквартирным домом, горбится от резкого ветра, а затем закрывает дверь своей комнаты, где его ждёт блаженное одиночество.

Забираясь в кровать и прижимаясь щекой к подушке, он пытается утешить себя, говоря, что, может, всё так и должно быть. _«В какой-то вселенной всё выходит иначе, Исак»,_ – думает он и начинает плакать. _«В какой-то вселенной ты его заслуживаешь. Черт возьми, ты же сам всё это спланировал, глупый мальчишка. Почему тебе так больно?»_

К сожалению, жизнь не заканчивается лишь потому, что глупое сердце Исака Вальтерсена оказалось разбито. На следующее утро ему всё равно приходится встать и тащиться на лекцию по анатомии. Зимнее солнце светит не по сезону ярко, и он натягивает шапку на лоб и надевает капюшон, засовывает в уши наушники, чтобы ничего не слышать вокруг.

.

Так проходят две недели – в какой-то плотной серой дымке. Исак ходит на занятия и разговаривает с друзьями, но создаётся впечатление, что за его тело теперь отвечает какая-то его автоматизированная версия, потому что сам Исак где-то далеко.

В конце месяца он отправляется навестить маму, и в тёплом уюте её кухни наблюдает, как она хлопочет вокруг него и рассказывает об уроках выпечки, на которые ходит.

– Это здорово, мама, – улыбается Исак, и это странное ощущение, губы с трудом растягиваются в стороны. Он понимает, что не может вспомнить, когда улыбался в последний раз.

– Как у тебя дела, сынок? – спрашивает она, глядя на него поверх чашки с горячим кофе. Её зелёные глаза смотрят мягко и радостно, и Исак не хочет испортить этот момент.

– Всё в порядке, мам, – говорит он. – Я рад тебя видеть.

.

Сон становится всё более неуловимым. Исак обнаруживает, что пишет больше, чем с тех пор, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать. Ерунду, всякие глупости, которые он удаляет практически сразу. Слова, которые он сохраняет в недрах своего компьютера, где они могут гнить до тех пор, пока его материнская плата медленно не покончит со своим существованием. Он сидит в своей крепости из одеял, с грязными волосами и в нестиранной одежде и жалеет, что не поступил иначе.

В одно из воскресений Эскиль вытаскивает его из комнаты и снимает с кровати грязное бельё, ни на секунду не переставая ворчать. Он заталкивает Исака в ванную и приказывает ему принять душ, и Исак, услышав скрытую угрозу, подчиняется.

.

Дорогой Эвен!

Я сейчас еду на трамвае к тебе домой, чтобы отдать Элиасу это письмо. За окном начинается снег. Мне так много нужно тебе сказать, а на часах почти 21:21. Я жалею, что мне не хватило смелости признаться тебе во всём с самого начала. Вместо этого я позволил тебе уйти с мыслью, что ты никогда не был мне дорог.

Прости, что я врал тебе. Прости, что я причинил тебе боль. Я боялся тебя потерять, но в итоге всё равно потерял.

Если бы я был смелее, то сказал бы: «Я влюблён в тебя». Если бы я был смелее, то сказал бы: «Пожалуйста, не уходи».

Я написал для тебя сценарий фильма, но, пожалуйста, не думай, что обязан его читать. Мне бы хотелось быть достаточно бескорыстным и не отдавать его тебе.

Я надеюсь, что в одной из вселенных я заслуживаю быть с тобой.

С любовью,

Исак.

.

Ветер говорил со мной сквозь листву – шептал что-то на языке деревьев. Это было твоё имя и звук твоих шагов под дождём, и то, как я не мог заставить себя произнести _«я люблю тебя»…_

_._

_«Отпусти его»,_ – думает он, наблюдая за тем, как дождь стучит в окно его комнаты и как капли медленно стекают по стеклу. Небо покрыто свинцово-серыми тучами. Он решает, что всё к лучшему, сердито вытирая глаза. Он ведь и понятия не имел, как правильно кого-то любить.

Проходит ещё одна неделя. _«Апрель – самый жестокий месяц»,_ – думает Исак, а потом вдруг начинает смеяться над своим поведением, задумывается, когда успел стать эмо. Исак из 2019 надрал бы ему задницу. Женщина, сидящая рядом с ним в трамвае, бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд и пересаживается на следующей остановке. Исак выходит рядом с парком и идёт по аллее с ещё по-зимнему голыми деревьями, слушая, как хрустит под ногами гравий.

На этой же неделе он соглашается пойти куда-нибудь с Юнасом и парнями и с удовольствием напивается. Он думает, что хорошо повеселился. По правде говоря, он мало что помнит.

.

В четверг в 03:45 утра на экране его телефона вспыхивает имя Эвена. Исак несколько секунд смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, не спит ли он. Потом отвечает на звонок.

– Это ты написал? – спрашивает Эвен. Его голос звучит приглушённо, как если бы он с силой прижимался губами к трубке.

Исак закусывает губу. Изо всех сил прижимает телефон к уху, пока не чувствует резкую боль.

– Да, – выдавливает он из себя, пытаясь сдержать поток слов, рвущийся наружу. Сглатывает слюну раз, затем ещё раз.

– Правда? – В трубке раздаётся какой-то шум. Что-то похожее на упавшую книгу в коридоре или на шаги в соседней комнате. Что-то слышимое, но не различимое.

У Исака перехватывает горло. – Клянусь, Эвен. Это правда.

Потом повисает тишина, и самое громкое, что нарушает её – это помехи на линии, словно злое шипение разъярённой змеи или шелест озёрных камышей, дрожащих на ветру. Наступает момент, когда Исак задерживает дыхание, и сердце громким криком бьётся в ушах, лицо становится влажным, пальцы изо всех сил сжимают телефон, и он молится Богу, в которого, кажется, верит только в такие мгновения… Но в масштабах вселенной это всего лишь краткий миг, а потом Эвен делает свой выбор.

Его смех неуверенно дрожит, как ноги у новорожденного жеребёнка. – Исак, – тихо говорит он. Он каждый раз произносит имя Исака, будто это подарок. – Исак, ты знаешь меня. Ты знаешь.

Боже, Исаку жалко бедного ублюдка в той вселенной, где Эвен решает промолчать. Но не настолько жалко, чтобы чуть не потерять сознание от захлестнувшей его волны облегчения, а потом они смеются и плачут вместе на линии со странными помехами, проходящими между ними и исчезающими в ночи.

– Блядь, мне так жаль, – выдыхает Исаак, чувствуя головокружение от облегчения. Он смахивает с глаз слёзы.

– Приходи ко мне, – голос Эвена звучит хрипло, и сердце Исака замирает от его глубины. Господи, конечно.

.

– Не могу поверить, что ты написал для меня сценарий фильма, – практически неслышно шепчет Эвен. Уже прошло какое-то время, и они лежат на его кровати, и Эвен медленно перебирает пряди волос Исака.

– Ну… кто-то должен был это сделать, – Исак шевелится, наслаждаясь ощущением кожи Эвена на своей. – Как ещё я мог убедиться, что там будет разговор с деревьями? Я не мог допустить, чтобы весь фильм был претенциозным дерьмом.

Эвен смеётся ему в волосы. – Конечно, – мягко говорит он. Он осторожно трётся носом о голову Исака, потом добавляет: – Концовка такая грустная.

Исак поднимает голову и упирается носом в его нос. – Я думал, ты любишь грустные концовки, – шепчет он Эвену в губы, а потом целует его.

Когда Эвен наконец отстраняется от него, то с улыбкой смотрит на Исака. Его губы покраснели от поцелуев. – Ну, – его глаза улыбаются и словно говорят: « _привет, Исак, привет_ », – я считаю, что грустные концовки переоценивают.

.

_ что-то на языке деревьев _

В самой грустной вселенной ты никогда его не любил. Нет, это не совсем так. В самой грустной вселенной ты вообще его не знал.

Теперь ты сидишь за кухонным столом из IKEA в своём новом доме на воде и позволяешь себе думать об этом.

Воротник твоего костюма давит на шею, и ты вспоминаешь ощущение его длинных пальцев, сжимающих её. Целую жизнь назад или, может быть, вечность, такую давнюю, что кажется, этого никогда не было.

Но ты помнишь, как в темноте его глаза всегда были ясными, когда он смотрел в твои. Каким-то образом даже в переполненной комнате вы всегда оставались только вдвоём. Ты помнишь, как его губы произносили твоё имя.

У яблони на заднем дворе искривлённый ствол. Лозы пуэрарии, ползущие из земли, обвивают её, душат. Ты думаешь, как же дерево может не осознавать неизбежность собственной гибели? Медленно, так медленно оно бессознательно приветствует свою смерть.

Быть может, и тебе удастся создать историю для себя. Ты думаешь, что после всего, ты, возможно, заслуживаешь этого.

Ты вспоминаешь осень, его в толстовке, которую купил ты, и старую красную лодку, спрятанную между камней на скрытом от глаз пляже острова Ховедойя. Вы идёте по какому-то святому пути, по обе стороны которого раскинулись берёзы, и поля, и полевые цветы. В какой-то момент он засовывает тебе за ухо одуванчик. В какой-то момент он целует тебя, и ты открываешься ему в траве.

Ты смеёшься над ним и заставляешь опустить ноги в воду, хотя знаешь, что он боится холода. Он широко улыбается тебе, а ты ему. Солнце обжигает твой затылок. Быть может, ты любишь его, быть может, не любишь. В этот момент это не кажется важным.

Ты помнишь, каким серьёзным он выглядел, когда просматривал карты, как старательно он прикусывал кончик языка, едва сдерживая ликование. В тот момент ты точно его любил.

В самой грустной вселенной твой отец никогда не уходил, ему не пришлось разрушить тебя. Прикол в том, что ты разрушил себя сам.

Ты так и не поднимаешь голову в трамвае в тот день, когда пишешь своему соседу: «Я забыл ключи». Или когда он спрашивает о вечеринке в пятницу: «Ты пойдёшь?» В этой вселенной ты говоришь «нет» и действительно не идёшь.

В этой вселенной ты продолжаешь идти, наступая на пятки своему приятелю, болтающему о девушке, которую попытался трахнуть накануне.

В самой грустной вселенной всё именно так. В этой истории ты взрослеешь неправильно. Ты становишься кем-то другим. Чем-то другим.

Ты учишься, и парни рядом, всё как обычно. В какой-то момент ты заканчиваешь учёбу. Ты зарабатываешь кучу денег, твои друзья говорят, что ты живёшь на полную. А ты… Живёшь?

Почти каждый вечер ты проводишь в каком-то клубе, соришь деньгами, они утекают как вода сквозь пальцы. Ты приводишь домой всех подряд: рыжих, светловолосых, темноволосых. Они улыбаются тебе, когда ты покупаешь им выпить, их губы на вкус как гранатовый сироп, как медленно действующий яд.

Утром ты оставляешь их в своей постели и отправляешься на работу. Твоя секретарша Лена ставит перед тобой чашку кофе, и на мгновение в голове вспыхивает воспоминание. Холодный металл и зимний рассвет. Спешащий мимо старый трамвай. Синие глаза.

У тебя болит голова. Лена спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, и ты, улыбнувшись, говоришь:

– Конечно.

Через тридцать лет ты смотришь на себя в зеркало и видишь своего отца.

В самой грустной вселенной вот это неважно:

Лицо в зеркале, брови твоего отца. Камень в дворцовом парке, о который ты продолжаешь спотыкаться каждый день, хотя и помнишь о нём. Вероятно, это происходит в каждой вселенной.

Вот что важно:

Во воскресеньям ты иногда садишься на паром, идущий к острову Ховедойя, и гуляешь по развалинам монастыря, засунув руки в карманы. Ты бредёшь по тропинкам, проложенным сквозь высокую траву и про себя повторяешь названия цветов: маргаритки, лютики, одуванчики. Иногда ты натыкаешься на полузабытый пляж и слушаешь, как камни скрипят под ботинками, пока ты смотришь на воду. Горизонт словно стеклянная панель. И над ним, и под ним – тот же мир медленно плывущих облаков. Ветер сдувает с твоего лба влажные волосы, и ты понимаешь, что слишком устал, чтобы говорить. Ты хочешь найти дорогу домой, но не знаешь, куда идти.

У тебя в кармане лежит смятая фотография парня с красивой причёской. Кажется, ты знал его когда-то. Ты уже ни в чём не уверен.

Ты сжимаешь руку в кулак, прячешь потёртую фотографию в мозолистой ладони. Блядь, тебе бы хотелось знать его и сейчас.

« _Если бы любовь была птицей_ , – думаешь ты, – _я бы её отпустил_ ».

Поднимается ветер, заставляет листья тихо шуршать на деревьях. « _Быть может, ты так и сделал_ », – берёзы скорбят вместе с тобой. « _Быть может, ты и отпустил_ ».


End file.
